A Moment Frozen in Time
by Matsuri.chan
Summary: Si el goteo del tiempo se detuviera en este instante. Si el aire se acabara con una ultima bocanada. Si tuviera que llevarme un recuerdo conmigo a donde fuera...seria tu sonrisa. Tu VERDADERA sonrisa...
1. Momento de Gloria

_"Viejo, tu momento de gloria…fue en la selección nacional?..._

_El mío…el mío es ahora!..."_

_Sakuragi Hanamichi_

**CAPITULO 1: "Momento de Gloria"**

Se golpeo la espalda con un puño cerrado. Ya no había dolor. Solo sentía dolor cuando recordaba el golpe recibido en aquel Glorioso partido, hacia ya un año. Y más dolor aun, al pensar que sus meses de entrenamiento se habían ido por el drenaje dado el tiempo transcurrido sin actividad física…pero lo recuperaría. Estaba seguro de eso, después de todo, él era el Tensai Sakuragi. Y como Haruko le había dicho hacia tiempo por medio de sus cartas…estaba segura de que pasaría de ser "El Rey de las Rehabilitaciones" a "El Rey del Rebote" nuevamente.

Si…. Estaba seguro de ello… En eso pensaba Sakuragi Hanamichi mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Otro día de escuela había terminado. Le había costado ponerse al tanto de los estudios nuevamente….pero de todos modos nunca había sido un genio para eso…y muy profundamente lo sabia…

Escuchaba sin escuchar las idioteces que sus amigos balbuceaban sobre chicas y todos aquellos temas que los chicos hablan al salir de clases…cuando pasaron frente a la puerta de un establecimiento de videojuegos.

Nunca se había interesado en aquellas cosas parpadeantes, exceptuando el Pachinko…por eso no miro dentro de aquellas grandes puertas. Pero algo más llamo su atención.

- Kyaaa!.- un grito agudo se escucho a unos metros suyos.

Solo alcanzo a ver una figura femenina levantándose rápidamente, continuando con su baile al tiempo que masajeaba su adolorido trasero con una mano…conocía esa figura….cabello por los hombros, negro y sedoso. Ataviada con una camisa blanca remangada, una corbata casi desarmada colgando de su cuello, y una pollera tableada roja con el escudo del Instituto Itamura.

El saco negro del uniforme estaba despreocupadamente arrojado en el suelo, junto con una mochila del mismo color…difícilmente visible bajo esa gran, GRAN capa de pines y parches….de grupos metal y….hombres con otros hombres?... No cabía duda de quien era...

No entendía porque gastaba tanto dinero en esa maquina estúpida…hacia mas ejercicio corriendo…pero por alguna razón, siempre que se sentía ataviada por los estudios, un par de saltos en ese juego loco la hacían calmarse…o romperla a patadas si no lo lograba, lo que ocurriera primero.

No había sido un día fácil…por un pelo logro aprobar matemáticas….no importaba que intentara…seria su karma hasta el día del juicio… Por poco y se cae de la ventana por sacudir los borradores, había tropezado 7 veces en los pisos totalmente lisos de los pasillos, había olvidado su almuerzo…sin contar que por llegar tarde por la mañana la dejaron parada en el pasillo… Le sorprendía que hasta ese momento, solamente hubiese caído de bruces al suelo por un paso mal dado en el juego…

Se acerco sin decir nada a sus amigos. Casi sigilosamente hacia la muchacha saltando en aquel juego. Pronto sintió su perfume….solo corroborando de quien se trataba. Fue entonces cuando, instintivamente, sus manos avanzaron con fuerza, empujando el delgado cuerpo de la pseudo desconocida hacia delante, haciéndola chocar contra la pantalla justo al termino de la canción…

…

Sus manos presionaron con fuerza el plástico negro que recubría la maquina, haciendo que sus nudillos se volviesen blancos…una vena roja comenzó a hacer su mágica aparición simultanea en la frente y cuello de la joven agredida…parecía que irradiaba calor…y calor a fricción de patadas era lo que pensaba darle al desgraciado que se había atrevido a empujarla de ese modo.

- ¡PEDAZO DE INFELIZ!.- Grito al tiempo que se daba vuelta, con ambos puños cerrados con fuerza, y el negro cabello sobre los ojos, manteniéndolos ocultos.- Te voy a romper la cara, tu grandisi…..mo….animal…..- Fue entonces cuando pudo ver…cuando sus claros ojos ámbar se cruzaron con las negras pupilas de un estúpidamente sonriente Sakuragi, quien simplemente rascaba su cabeza.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, y sigues cayendo en lo mismo, Jajajajajaja!.- Fue lo primero que dijo. Dejando de reír, mirándola ahora fijamente.- Que bueno es verte de nuevo, Kazu!, jajaOUCH!.-

- También me da gusto verte….Hana-kun….- Dijo la muchacha, frotándose la mano derecha que segundos antes había impactado en la roja cabeza del alto chico. Y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su blanco rostro.

Mizage Kazuki y Sakuragi Hanamichi, reunidos otra vez….

- Supe lo que te paso. No pude ir a alentarte en ese partido tan importante. Lo lamento Hanamichi.- Dijo la bella pelinegra, mirando al pelirrojo, mochila al hombro, pagando por su helado.

- Esta bien. No te preocupes. Estabas de viaje con tus padres, no te podías transportar ni nada parecido.- Respondió con una calida sonrisa…- ¡Pero solo por eso, me pagaras el helado!...-

- …Siempre encuentras la forma de sacar provecho de cualquier situación¿verdad Hana-kun?...- Dijo sacando otro billete…

- ¡Me lo debes por ni siquiera haberme llamado!.-

- ¡¿Y como esperabas que supiera donde rayos estabas?.-

- ¡De todos modos, págame!.-

- ¡De todos modos pensaba hacerlo!.-

- …¿No soportas perder, verdad?...-

-….Verdad…-

-…-

-…-

Estallaron en risa al tiempo que salían del local, cada uno con su respectivo helado.

El sol les daba de lleno, haciendo que las lamidas a los deliciosos alimentos fueran frecuentes para evitar mancharse las manos.

La corbata negra de la joven estaba absolutamente deshecha ahora, dejando al descubierto por los bototes desabrochados de su camisa un medallón en su cuello.

- ¿Como te ha estado yendo?.-

- El que invento las matemáticas es un zopenco…-

- ¿Sigues con lo mismo?...-

- …Tu tampoco eres ningún Einstein¿sabes?...- Dijo mirándolo de soslayo.

-…¿Quien?...-

-…- O-o- ¿Y tu que cuentas?. La rehabilitación debe haber sido horrenda.- Mejor no entrar en otros temas…

- Fue difícil, pero sabes bien que NADA PUEDE VENCER AL TENSAI SAKURAGI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.- Grito a todo pulmón.

- …Sigues con lo mismo…- Dijo sin mirarlo, con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

Ese fue el dia en que se rompio la rutina...

* * *

Akagi Takenori era una leyenda viviente en el Shohoku, aun después de graduarse. El verdadero pilar del equipo de basketball, el alma castigadora de disciplina, y una verdadera eminencia dentro del colegio. Por eso y mucho más, todos los que le conocían y conocían por oído, contenían el aliento al verlo pasar por los pasillos de su antigua preparatoria.

Volvía de vez en cuando a supervisar los entrenamientos, y a supervisar a Miyagi Ryota, el base más rápido de Kanagawa, nuevo capitán del equipo.

Su imponente figura se dedicaba a mirar sin perder nada de vista durante los entrenamientos. Aunque no podía asistir a todos; el examen de admisión de la Universidad no se lo permitía, y se la pasaba estudiando junto a Kogure.

Ayako y Haruko eran las manager del equipo, y preparaban a los novatos como una vez ocurrió con Hanamichi.

- El equipo esta mejorando¿no crees Akagi?.- El simpático megane dirigió sus ojos castaños al alto ex – capitán.

- Son un montón de flojos.- Fue todo cuanto respondió.

- Akagi, si no vas a decir nada bueno de nosotros mejor vete a estudiar…- La gruesa voz de Mitsui Hisashi resonó en el gimnasio cuando capto lo que Akagi había dicho.

- Idiota…- Respondió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro…No podría alejarse de ese lugar aunque quisiera…

- Supiste algo mas de Sakuragi¿Haruko?.- Ayako llenaba una planilla, mirando de reojo a su compañera de trabajo.

- Esta viniendo a clases…pero no se porque, no se ha acercado aquí…- Dijo con aire preocupado.

- No te preocupes…no dejara el basket, tenlo por seguro.-

- Claro…-sonrió- el es el Tensai…- Continuo mirando el entrenamiento.

* * *

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, bañado en transpiración. Maldita sea…no lograba encestar nada…todos esos meses…perdidos…

Golpeó el piso con fuerza. La impotencia lograba por momentos llenar sus castaños ojos de lágrimas…

No iba a rendirse….lo amaba….

Sus nudillos se tiñeron de blanco cuando presionó con fuerza la tela del pantalón oscuro.

Como pudo ser tan imbécil de perderse la oportunidad de presenciar un partido así?...de ver a su amigo jugar como lo hizo…

Al borde del precipicio, exhaustos…y con tal brío en los ojos, que los cinco en la cancha enmarcaban los sueños y esperanzas de todos aquellos que esperaban a un costado de la cancha…

Los claros ojos ámbar no caían en si del asombro. Un vaso de jugo descansaba intacto a sus pies…ni siquiera había desviado la vista para tomar un solo trago…

"_¡QUITATE DEL MEDIO!".- _La voz del pelirrojo sonó con fuerza en el video, salvando un balón ganador…y…

Ese golpe…ese golpe era el responsable…

- Así que eso te ocurrió, Hana-kun…- Dijo con voz apenas audible.

Los tiros de tres puntos salvadores de Mitsui, cada uno de los dribleos de Miyagi, el desempeño del as Rukawa…Akagi…y Hanamichi…no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El slam dunk desesperado de Hanamichi ensordeció al estadio…y lo hizo salir del dolor…maldición…pero…volvía a la cancha… Fue entonces cuando cerró los ojos…respiró hondo, mientras una amarga y dulce sensación invadía su pecho, haciéndolo doler en un extrañamente placentero puntazo…

Así que eso era…

- Ahora entiendo todo…Hanamichi…- Acarició con una mano su brazo derecho…- Ahora lo entiendo todo…-

Volvió a fallar… Apenas había logrado encestar dos tiros. No podía decir si era por su genialidad o solamente de suerte.

- Ratas…- Dijo secándose el sudor de la frente con la camiseta que llevaba atada a su roja cabeza. Hacia demasiado calor para llevarla puesta. – Esto no puede pasarle al Tensai Sakuragi!.-

No podía volver al equipo en esas condiciones deplorables. No podía dejar que ese desgraciado Kitsune lo viera así.

No podía dejar que Haruko se desilusionara de esa forma al ver en lo que se había convertido por esa maldita lesión…

De espaldas al suelo, contemplando las nubes alumbradas por los últimos rayos de sol, Sakuragi Hanamichi respiraba agitadamente. Durante toda la tarde había intentado entrenarse solo, volver a su estado físico. Pero había algo que faltaba.

El cielo se tornaba rojo y negro cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos más profundos.

- ¿Lo disfrutaste?.-

Volteó la cabeza sin levantarse un centímetro. Su visión se cortó por completo cuando una toalla le cayó sobre el cansado rostro.

Se incorporó en el acto, secándose el cuello, mirando de reojo a la figura femenina de pie a su lado.

- Dime¿lo disfrutaste?.- Repitió.

- ¿De que rayos hablas?.- Preguntó con los ojos fijos en el horizonte.

- De tu momento de gloria, estúpido.- Sus rodillas se flexionaron, quedando en cuclillas a su lado.

El alto pelirrojo la miró anonadado…como podía saber ella…

- Ka…zu…-

- Yo también tuve mi momento de gloria¿sabes?.- Dijo con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.- Lo arriesgue todo por él. Lo perdí todo por él….-

El cielo se oscurecía cada vez mas, haciendo que automáticamente las luces de la cancha se encendieran.

El sonido de pasos y personas hablando en las calles llegaban a sus oídos como un ruido sordo, como una canción de acompañamiento llenando los huecos vacíos de sus voces.

- No entiendo nada, Kazuki.- No dejaba de mirarla. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con ese extraño brillo en sus ojos. La primera vez que se encontraba con ese extrañamente triste tono en su voz…en todos esos años.

Los iris ámbar se posaron en él con dulzura. Como si observándolo la ayudara a recordar aquella época de amarga felicidad.

- Amo el basketball, Hanamichi.- Dijo finalmente, posando su vista en el mismo horizonte que él había observado.- Lo amo más que a nada. Y por eso lo sacrifiqué todo.-

- ¿Que?...- Jamás había escuchado eso. Nunca se había enterado de que Kazuki gustara de ese deporte…pero…

- Antes de conocerte…el basketball era mi vida. Dejar todo en la cancha con una sonrisa en los labios era todo cuanto podía respirar. Eso mismo pensaba en mi momento de gloria…- Su mano remangaba la larga manga de la remera negra…y entonces lo vio…

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par al ver una cicatriz que surcaba su hombro hasta el comienzo de su brazo. Kazuki jamás, JAMAS, usaba camisetas sin mangas…por eso…

- Este es el recuerdo de mi momento de gloria.- Dijo mientras bajaba la manga nuevamente.- Una fractura expuesta que dejo mi brazo inservible por muchísimos meses. Y una lesión que impide que lo levante por completo. Sabes lo que sigue¿verdad?...-

- Kazuki, ¡jamás me dijiste nada de esto!.-

- Fue dos años antes de conocerte. Y quise olvidar todo lo referente a esto. Hasta hoy, Hanamichi.-

- ¿De que hablas?. ¿Que tengo que ver yo en esto?.-

Lo miro larga y pausadamente. Parecía hablar con un niño que no quiere ver la relación en algo. Pero no ameritaba ningún golpe…Por eso una calida sonrisa surcó sus labios…

- Cuando me enteré de que comenzaste a jugar al basketball, lo primero que pensé fue que lo hacías por alguna chica.- Dijo riendo.

- …-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…¿Por eso fue?...- Sus ojos se entornaron cuando una enorme gota recorrió su cabeza, observando el rojo rostro del muchacho frente a ella…

- Eh…bueno…- Se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa idiota.- ¡PERO LUEGO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE ERA EL TENSAI SAKURAGI¡EL GENIO DEL BASKETBALL¡EL REY DE LOS REBOTES!.-

-… Eres el Rey de los Idiotas…-

- ¡OYE!.- Grito poniéndose de pie.

- Hahahahahahaha…- Rió alegremente mientras lo imitaba al levantarse. Y pronto la sonrisa se borro de su pálido rostro.- Ese partido fue glorioso. Algo que jamás vi. Y realmente, era tu momento de gloria.-

- ¿Pero como sabes que…?.-

- Porque lo mismo pensé yo cuando esto me ocurrió.- Lo interrumpió.- Mi momento de gloria se lo llevo todo, y nunca lo pude recuperar. Pero tú si puedes.-

- Yo no necesito recuperar nada!. Soy el…-

- El idiota más grande de Kanagawa si vuelves a lesionarte por entrenar de esta manera, Hanamichi…- Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de par en par ante tal declaración…- Y yo no voy a permitir que hagas eso.-

- ¿Eh?...-

- Voy a ayudarte a recuperar el estado físico que tenias. Y vas a volver al equipo sin riesgos.-

- Oye yo no te pedí que…-

- Y yo quería ser astronauta…-

Un largo y frío silencio corrió entre ambos…y las risas estallaron…tanto tiempo lejos, y ninguno se había dado cuenta de cómo se extrañaban. El pelirrojo tomó sus cosas, encaminándose a comer un buen tazón de ramen. Esta vez, el invitaría…o sino… Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento de ese sábado de una forma fascinante. La fresca brisa primaveral acababa con cualquier signo de calor y cansancio. Y la voz de Hanamichi interrumpió el silencio.

- Oye…-

- ¿Eh?...-

- ¿Lo disfrutaste?.-

- ¿Que?.-

- Tu momento de Gloria, tarada…-

- …Si…-

- ¿No te arrepientes?.-

- …- Lo miró a los ojos.- ….Nunca mas, Hana-kun…-

Volvía a su casa luego de una tarde de pesca. Todavía querían cambiarlo como capitán del equipo, y solo por faltar a un par de entrenamientos…

Bueno…que se le iba a hacer…sus ojos azules se cerraron cuando su eterna sonrisa hizo su aparición…


	2. Recuperando la Memoria

**CAPITULO 3:** "Recuperando la Memoria"

**_Is there a trace  
Inside her face  
Of a lonely miracle  
And so you wait  
And lie awake  
For a lonely miracle_**

_**Miracle – Vertical Horizon** _

El sonido del tren pasando frente al gimnasio resonó en sus paredes como lo hacia día a día, cerca de la hora del entrenamiento.

La duela recién lustrada relucía ante los reflectores sobre sus cabezas. En esos días de invierno era mejor mantenerlas prendidas para una mejor visibilidad.

Algunos suplentes se entretenían haciendo tiros por diversión. Otros estaban desparramados por las gradas hablando de sus días. No había mucho que hacer si yasabenquien no había llegado aún.

El inexpresivo rostro de Fukuda Kiccho estaba fijo en uno de los tableros, como si dirigiese sus pensamientos hacia él. Realmente pensaba que era el más indicado para desempeñarse como capitán del Ryonan.

Aida Hikoichi se limitaba a observarlo entre curioso y admiración. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Era lo mismo que Koshino tenia en su mente. Sin embargo, en su opinión, no era necesario ese drástico cambio de líder.

Su actual líder podía ser un irresponsable total…pero nadie podía superarlo en técnica, juego y trato con el resto del equipo.

Fue entonces cuando la alta figura de Sendoh Akira abrió los amplios portones del gimnasio de Ryonan.

Se rascaba la cabeza levantando una ceja casi con gracia.

- Buenos días! Lo lamento muchachos, de nuevo me quedé dormido…- Dijo excusándose con su habitual tono calmo de voz.

- Sendoh-san! Buenos días!- El pequeño Aida se puso de pie, acercándose a su capitán.

-Hola, Hikoichi.- Había comenzado a caminar hacia los vestuarios a cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a entrenar.

- Sendoh-san…debería tener mas en cuenta que están considerando cambiarlo de puesto.- dijo mirándolo con preocupación.

El alto muchacho de penetrantes ojos azules le dirigió una mirada de reojo. Sonrió levemente.

- No te preocupes Hikoichi. Ni siquiera el entrenador Taoka ha llegado aún.-

Miro hacia todos lados. Era cierto. No había llegado aún. Estaba tan ansioso por verlo entrar que ni siquiera había notado que su ruidoso Sensei no estaba presente.

- E…etto…-

- Descuida. No será este el día que me destituyan de mi puesto como capitán.- Rió antes de abrir la puerta del vestuario e ingresar ahí.

Hikoichi dejo de seguirlo.

Se quitó la campera y la bufanda con que había llegado.

Vaya…todos se tomaban a mal sus llegadas tardes y sus ratos de pesca…no le hacia daño a nadie, al contrario, lograba relajarlo para jugar mejor.

Arregló los nudos de sus Converse. Todavía no hacia falta cambiarlas, pensó.

Lo cierto era que otro año estaba comenzando. Era SU último año en la preparatoria. También había olvidado eso. O había querido olvidarlo.

Así que así se sentía Ouzumi en aquellos tiempos…

Arregló sus cosas antes de salir por la gran puerta metálica.

Moichi Taoka ya había llegado, y estaba ocupando su acostumbrada silla. Los gritos y risas reclamando su llegada tarde hacían que el entrenador se sonrojara y la tan conocida vena de furia comenzara a asomarse por su frente y su cuello.  
Bueno…andando…

* * *

El pañuelo blanco y azul atado a su cabeza ocultaba su brillosa melena, mientras los pocos calidos rayos de sol que podían llegar a pesar del frío y el marco de su ventana hacia brillar un par de mechones como oro negro. 

Detestaba esa institución a la que su madre la había enviado cuando comenzó la preparatoria. Era una prisión uniformada de minifalda y carceleros vestidos de profesores…

Pero la educación era buena…esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí…aunque ya faltaba poco para mandar al demonio todo sin que nada le importara un rábano.

Iba a cambiarse de escuela.

Haberse encontrado con Hanamichi le había salvado la vida. La excusa perfecta para irse de esa cárcel era cambiarse al Shohoku.

Le había costado muchas lágrimas, suplicas y gastarse las rodillas por hincarse frente a su madre implorando el cambio. Y parece ser que Mizage Shizuka se conmovió por la tenacidad de su hija en pedir algo…no podía ser tan malo. Además, eso la haría feliz.  
Arrojada boca arriba sobre la cama, miraba el amplio cartel pintado sobre la cabecera redactando "Deberías estar haciendo algo útil, baka". Cada día se arrepentía más y más de haberlo pintado…realmente doblegaba la voluntad de no hacer nada.

Desvió la vista hacia un costado de la habitación. Una silla frente al escritorio recibía a su mochila cargada de pines. Y detrás de ese amplio mueble, había un gran recipiente cilíndrico tapado de carpetas y cuadernos.

Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al recordar el motivo por el cual lo había tapado…  
Se puso de pie, golpeando con la cabeza las campanillas colgadas del marco de la ventana. Otra de las cosas que TENIA que mover de lugar…  
Se acuclillo, sacando ese gran cilindro, retirando todos y cada uno de los cuadernos.

Ahí seguía estando. Exactamente donde lo había dejado aquella vez. Exactamente donde el dolor la había dejado.

Su primer y único balón de basketball.

Sonrió levemente ante los dulces y amargos recuerdos que invadieron su mente en ese momento. Cerrando sus ojos, viendo cada segundo como una película proyectada en su cabeza.

**_- Pide cambio!! Ya no puedes mantenerte en pie!!.-_**

**_- Cierra la boca!!.-_**

**_- Idiota!! No te das cuenta de nada?!.-_**

**_- Dos puntos!!.-_**

**_- Corre!.-_**

**…**

**_- Kazuki cuidado!!!.-_**

Abrió los ojos de par en par al oír ese grito en su interior. Soltó inconcientemente los libros al suelo. Sus labios temblaron levemente.

Bajo la cabeza. Después de todo ese tiempo y todavía no lo había superado…

Sin embargo…

**_- Soy el Tensai Sakuragi!!!.-_**

Sonrió. El no se había rendido. Y el SI iba a superarlo.  
Tomó el balón entre sus manos. Habría que ponerle aire.

Shizuka vio de reojo la sombra de su hija menor dirigirse a saltos agigantados hacia la puerta de salida.  
Dejo por un momento los onigiri que estaba preparando para la cena, volteando a medias.

- A donde vas tan entusiasmada?.-

El rostro de Kazuki volteó iluminado.

- A recuperar la memoria!.-

* * *

La atenta mirada de Ayako estaba fija en el partido que se estaba dando entre los novatos y los veteranos del equipo.  
Esa modalidad de juego les había dado resultado antes, porque no habría de hacerlo ahora?.  
Haruko estaba a un lado de la cancha, anotando algunos datos en la planilla entre sus manos. Aun no se acostumbraba al trabajo de manager. Pero su Sensei Ayako-sama siempre estaba ahí para guiarla. 

Había buena relación entre los miembros del equipo. Después de lo ocurrido durante el año anterior el amor por el basketball había florecido en muchos novatos que quisieron entrar al equipo.  
Sin embargo había alguien que hacia mucha falta en esos momentos.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia el monje pelirrojo…

* * *

Unos bellos ojos ámbar estaban clavados en el tablero, mezcla de miedo y respeto. 

Era su mayor rival. Siempre lo había sido.

Desde el día en que aprendió lo que era un tiro vulgar, desde el dia en que vio con envidia y admiración como muchos lograban clavar con gracia y fuerza el balón en él. Eso era lo que la empujaba a esforzarse y mejorar.  
El esférico en sus manos esperaba con ansias ser utilizado. Pero ella estaba estática cual figura de hielo frente al imponente rival frente a sus ojos.  
Hacia años que no intentaba eso. Pero seria mejor empezar ahora, o ese pelirrojo se burlaría de ella en cuanto quisiera entrenarlo.  
Ella misma se reprocharía si perdía la forma y el estilo que siempre tuvo. El estilo que esperaba no haber perdido.  
Sus latidos marcaban un ritmo. Como si fuera un balón sonando contra el piso dentro de su pecho. Como el conteo regresivo para ponerse a prueba. Y así ocurrió.  
El balón dio un giro en sus dedos, rebotando contra el suelo con fuerza, corriendo con gracia y media agachada hacia el tablero.

Un paso. Dos pasos. Salto. Tiro. Esa era la maniobra base que le habían enseñado.  
El balón recorrió el borde metálico del tablero, cayendo fuera.

- ….Changos…- Dijo en voz baja mirando el esférico con el entrecejo fruncido en disgusto…no podía pedir mas que eso…hace años que no lo intentaba…y no se iba a dejar ganar ahora.

Un paso. Dos pasos. Salto. Tiro. El balón hizo el mismo movimiento que antes, pero esta vez entró.  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Había que seguir.

Retrocedió hasta la línea de tres puntos, arrojando con fuerza el balón contra el tablero.

Reboto contra la madera pintada de blanco, volviendo a sus manos, y tirando nuevamente. Entró.

Su brazo derecho empezaba a latir…maldición…

Su ajustada camiseta negra tenia mangas largas. Tapaba su herida. Pero su desempeño la dejaba al descubierto.

No podía levantarlo como debía. Maldita sea…

Su cuerpo se lanzó hacia el tablero nuevamente.

* * *

Había sido un dia difícil. El entrenamiento realmente era agotador. Taoka no pensaba permitir que quedaran fuera de los Nacionales nuevamente, pero realmente se le estaba yendo la mano con la exigencia…pensaba suspirando. 

Fue entonces que un conocido ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos mas profundos. Era el conocido sonido de un balón picando contra la suela.

La cancha donde todas las mañanas solía practicar estaba a unos pasos. Estaba oscureciendo, no era muy lógico que alguien siguiera allí hasta esa hora.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad supo ganarle a su cansancio y ganas de llegar a casa, y sus pies se movieron solos hasta el alambrado que bordeaba la cancha callejera.

La joven de piel blanca cual mármol no se dio cuenta de que unos penetrantes ojos azules la tenían como objeto de estudio en ese momento. Como si nada, seguía haciendo jugadas contra adversarios invisibles, jugando dentro de su mente un uno contra uno. Recordando sus épocas donde eso era mas que un triste peloteo contra un aro vacío.

Era buena, para ser una mujer. Pensaba. Tampoco conocía muchas mujeres capaces de jugar al basketball. Su escuela no tenia equipo femenino. Todas las chicas relacionadas con ese deporte que conocía eran su club de fans…y no estaban alli por el deporte.

Sin embargo, sus movimientos parecían algo oxidados. Como si fueran un dejo de lo que alguna vez fueron los fluidos dribleos de un deportista dedicado a su pasión.

No supo porque, sus brazos abrieron la reja metálica de la puerta, y entro a la cancha.

El ruido del metal abriéndose hizo que la muchacha desviara la vista hacia él. Lo único que llamo su atención fue su puntiagudo cabello, preguntándose cuanto gastaría mensualmente en gel para mantenerlo en ese estado…

Sin embargo, volvio a sus asuntos.

Sendoh Akira sacó de su bolso el balón que siempre llevaba consigo, y arrojo sus pertenencias bajo el aro contrario. Comenzó a practicar contra un adversario invisible. Y por supuesto ganándole cada jugada.

Una y otra vez, el balón entraba en las cuerdas del alto aro. Se compenetro tanto que no se dio cuenta de que unos anonadados ojos ámbar lo miraban sin pestañear.

Mizage Kazuki seguía cada uno de sus movimientos calcando con la mirada el contorno de su cuerpo. Era realmente impresionante. Sus piernas se movían a una velocidad que ella pocas veces había visto en persona. Sus tiros eran exactos, precisos. Como si conociera de memoria las distancias. Como si confiara en su cuerpo en cada tiro.

- Oye…-

Pestañeó varias veces. El muchacho se habia detenido y estaba mirándola con el balón entre sus grandes manos. Una sonrisa adornaba su blanco rostro. Estaba mirándola fijo.

- Eh?.- Miro hacia todos lados con asombro. Estaba tan concentrada en observarlo que no noto cuando le hablo. Y dudaba que fuera a ella.

- Eres la única por aquí, te estoy hablando a ti.- Su sonrisa prevalecia. El balon paso a una mano, sosteniéndola sin problemas.

- …- No sabia que decir.

- …-

- …-

- … Quieres jugar?.- Dijo finalmente el alto muchacho.

- Jugar?. Uno contra uno?.- Repregunta un tanto obvia, pensó…

- Es algo tonto estar jugando solos si somos dos en la cancha. No te parece?.- Dijo riendo.

Lo examino un momento estando quieto. Y sus ojos se clavaron en sus manos. Recordando la leyenda urbana de que si eres capaz de sostener el balon con una sola mano, estas destinado a ser un gran basketbolista.

Estúpida creencia. Nunca había visto a Kareem Abdul Jabbar sostener el balón de ese modo, y era su GRAN Héroe.

Y su sonrisa…

- Je…tienes razón.- Dijo acercándose a el.

- Bueno.- Dijo pasándole el balón.- Las damas primero.-

No faltaba demasiado para que oscureciera. Pero tenían algo de tiempo antes que las luces de neon comenzaran a hacer su aparicion.

Las pequeñas pero firmes manos de Kazuki se posaron sobre el esférico, sintiendo sus imperfecciones, cada uno de los moteados relieves ajustándose a las yemas de sus dedos, impidiendo que resbalara.

Miró al muchacho que seria su oponente ubicarse bajo el aro, esperándola para comenzar.

Comenzó a picar, rebotando el balon contra la suela, caminando al principio, aligerando el paso con un leve trote.  
Salio al encuentro con aquella chica de tez blanca. Estaba cansado por el agotador entrenamiento horas atrás, pero sentía ganas de jugar ese partido.Dribleó. Esquivaba por poco las manos del muchacho, que buscaba tocar el balon y hacerla perder el equilibrio.  
Realmente era rápido. Su cuerpo estaba desacostumbrado a las marcas personales. Mas aun a una tan buena.  
Buscaba acercarse al aro, pero resultaba bastante difícil hacerlo frontalmente.  
Paso el balón por entre sus piernas, buscando algún amague.

Lo sorprendió amagando ir por la derecha. Bien hecho, pensó.

Entró en bandeja, y anotó.

El rostro de Kazuki se iluminó cuando tomó nuevamente el balón, pasándoselo a su contrario. No entendía porque la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho no se había ido en ningún momento. Aunque realmente no importaba en aquel momento.  
Su pecho recobraba vida a cada minuto.

Era su turno. Y no quería tener contemplaciones. Por eso, se lanzo con fuerza y gracia contra el tablero.

Kazuki trataba de seguirle el paso. Era DEMASIADO rapido. La habia pasado con facilidad.  
La sonrisa en el rostro de Kazuki se desvaneció. Perder no era una de sus aficiones.  
Siguieron jugando hasta después que las luces de neón iluminaron de blanco las calles que circulaban a ambos lados de la cancha.  
Ese muchacho le encrespaba los nervios.

Pocas veces podía quitarle el balón, y cuando lo hacía, él lo recuperaba.  
La diferencia de altura era mucha. Y sin embargo no era su principal obstáculo.  
Estaba demasiado oxidada. Y lo notaba. Lo notaba en cada balón perdido. En cada marca que lograba pasar, en cada tiro que fallaba.  
En el dolor cada vez mas punzante de su brazo derecho.

Maldita sea!!. Porque tenia esa sonrisa aun en su rostro?!.

Aun cuando lograba quitarle el balón, no dejaba de sonreír. Parecía que se estaba burlando de ella.

Y sus movimientos…maldita sea!!!

No tenía malos movimientos. Al contrario. Parecía leerlo con facilidad.

Pero había algo…como si realmente, su cuerpo reaccionara con imprecisiones propias de la falta de práctica. Porque sus músculos estaban tonificados. Y sus reflejos eran los de una deportista.

Pero…su brazo…

Fue entonces cuando notó ese brillo en sus ojos ámbar.

Ese dejo en su mirada concentrada en el balón y en su rostro.

Y lo comprendió todo.

El dolor en su brazo se hacia insoportable. Más aun cuando quiso tirar. Olvido por completo con que brazo arrojaba el balón al tablero. Y un pequeño grito se ahogo en su garganta.

Él lo noto. Escucho ese inaudible sonido escapando de sus labios cerrados en sus dientes.

El balón no llegó a tocar el tablero, y cayó al instante. Fueron sus grandes manos quienes lo tomaron.

Fue entonces que el sonido del balón se detuvo. Asi como los movimientos del alto muchacho contra el que jugaba.

- Por que te detienes?.- Dijo quitándose el pañuelo que cubría su cabellera negra. Estaba comenzando a molestarle ese trapo.

No quería perder. No le gustaba perder. Menos aun por culpa de esa desgraciada herida. Menos aun por el dejo de su propio cuerpo.

Menos aun contra alguien que parecía estar disfrutando tanto de ganarle…

- No te diste cuenta de la hora?- Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Parpadeo con fuerza. Miro extrañada su reloj. Pasaban de las ocho.

- Maldición!.- Exclamó parpadeando varias veces. Su madre iba a crucificarla!.

Corrio a buscar su bolso. Pero cuando volteó, el muchacho seguia en la misma posición. Con esa misma sonrisa en el rostro…

No había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento. Con esa misma sonrisa en el rostro…

Entornó ligeramente los ojos antes de acercarse a él.

No podia saber en que estaba pensando. No mostraba ninguna emocion aparte de esa molesta sonrisa…

Entonces sucedió. Y la mano del alto chico se puso frente suyo.

- Espero jugar contigo en otra ocasión…y que tu brazo este bien para ese entonces.- Dijo estrechando su mano en la suya.

Los ojos de Kazuki se abrieron de par en par.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeno, al fin actualizo!!. Les agradezco muchos sus firmas, y por favor, sigan firmando!. Realmente me anima saber si les gusta mi trabajo. 

Cualquier duda, saludo, queja o consejo, todo se agradece!!

Los veo la proxima!!

Matsuri.


	3. El Tensai Sakuragi se prepara

CAPITULO 4: "El Tensai Sakuragi se prepara para volver a Shohoku"

Unos brillosos ojos castaños se cegaban levemente por la luz de la mañana.

Los calidos rayos del sol acariciaban su bronceada piel, mientras pequeños destellos rojos se hacían presentes por el cabello que comenzaba a crecer como rebeldes mechones.

Bostezo con desgano, sentándose en la cama. Su amplio pecho desnudo se estremeció casi con delicadeza por una fresca brisa que entro por la ventana, refregando su mano contra el rostro cansado.

- Buenos días, Bestia Durmiente.-

Si fuera físicamente posible, hubiera saltado de la cama y quedado enganchado del yeso del techo con las uñas. Pero como no lo era, se limitó a emitir un gemido de niña asustada, mirando aterrado hacia la figura que había hablado sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, GRADISIMA IDIOTA?.- Vociferó con los ojos tiñéndose de rojo.

La delgada figura de Mizage Kazuki se balanceaba con una pierna sobre el costado de la cama, rechinando la silla en la que estaba sentada, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Tu tia me dejó entrar. Hace mucho que no la veia, sigue tan amorosa como siempre.- Dijo tranquila, con un dejo de felicidad en su rostro.

Tsumeike Hiroko era la tía de Hanamichi. Una mujer de unos 50 y tantos años, dulce y amorosa, que había venido desde Hokaido para cuidar de su sobrino mientras se recuperaba.

El pelirrojo vivía solo, pero no era recomendable estarlo mientras se recuperaba.

- ¡No me cambies el tema!. No tienes porque subir hasta mi habitación cuando estoy durmiendo!.-

- ¿Y cual es el problema?.- Pregunto con total sinceridad.

- ¡Que duermo semi-desnudo!.-

- Te vi el trasero en Primero. Nada me va a sorprender después de eso.- Respondió con una brutal sinceridad mientras pestañeaba repetidas veces.

Sakuragi se sonrojo tanto como su cabello. Era verdad, ella conocía su parte trasera. En realidad, toda la escuela conocía su parte trasera. Son cosas que suelen ocurrir cuando uno se tira de bomba a una piscina con un bañador dos tallas más grandes y sale del agua sin llevar el apunte a la fresca brisa y a la libertad que se siente de repente cuando EVIDENTEMENTE algo falta….

-¿ …Desayunamos?.- Preguntó derrotado.

- Claro que si.- Respondio con una sonrisa de puro y extrañamente calido sadismo en su blanco rostro de marmol.

* * *

- Ho ho ho. Así que ya empezaron a practicar.-

Mitsuyoshi Anzai entraba una vez mas en el gimnasio del colegio, donde desde temprano sus alumnos estaban entrenando.

- Buenos días entrenador!.- Cantaron casi a coro.

- Estamos entrenando muy duro antes de las vacaciones de primavera.- Dijo una animada Ayako acercándole unas planillas.

- Que bien, me alegra que todos estén en forma.-

* * *

Akagi Haruko pasaba una y otra vez las páginas de su libro de notas. Como manager del equipo, tenia muchos datos que ordenar.

Varios de los nuevos aspirantes habían desertado. Parecía que solo habían entrado al equipo por la gran fama que habían logrado el año anterior. Pero no eran verdaderos fanáticos ni mucho menos jugadores.

Sintió unos pesados pasos detrás suyo. Akagi Takenori miraba por encima del pequeño hombro de su hermanita con muy mal disimulado interés, sosteniendo a sus espaldas un libro de universidad.

- Hola hermano!. Que ocurre?.- Pregunto animada, dándose la vuelta en la silla del escritorio.

El gigante se sintió repentinamente intimidado, como si se sorprendiera de que lo hubieran descubierto en su mal logrado intento de husmear en los asuntos de su antiguo equipo.

- Ah…parece que no hay muchos integrantes nuevos en el equipo, verdad?.- Pregunto intentando disimular.

- No…es decir…entran muchos, pero pocos se quedan.- Respondió con tristeza la ojiazul.

Nada iba a cambiar. Los aspirantes llegaban a borbotones, pero se retiraban a las primeras dificultades. Fruncio el seño aun mas de lo normal. Un gruñido gutural salio ahogado de su cuello. Si tan solo hubiera tenido un poco mas de tiempo...

Haruko llamaba a su hermano por su nombre, pero el no parecia escucharla. Sonrio rascandose con delicadeza la mejilla, mientras lo observaba caminar murmurando insultos inentendibles por lo bajo.

* * *

Habían pasado semanas desde el reencuentro del pelirrojo con su amiga de la infancia.

Semanas en las cuales tanto ella como su madre se habían encargado de cerrar cuentas con el colegio que la morena tanto detestaba.

La joven rebosaba de felicidad por haber mandado al demonio a todos y cada uno de sus profesores, que poco le importo que prácticamente, al mismo tiempo que su madre pedía el cambio de escolaridad, la estaban expulsando. Ni las palabras reprochadoras de su madre le borraban la sonrisa idiota de la cara mientras se estiraba cual gato despertándose en el asiento acompañante del auto.

- Despacio…- Dijo una voz cansada.

El pelirrojo corría a toda velocidad hacia la duela con plenas intenciones de clavar el balón en el aro.

- Despacio….- Repitió con la misma voz monótona y maquinal.

El salto que había comenzado en la línea de tres puntos fue interrumpido por un balonazo que reboto en su cabeza y le sacudió los sesos con tal intensidad que lograba sentir como se golpeaba contra su cráneo una y otra vez.

- Te dije…DESPACIO….- Kazuki se estaba levantando de la duela donde estaba sentada, a un costado de la cancha.

- MALDITA GATA APESTOSA!.- Grito el pelirrojo con furia mientras frotaba su pobre y adolorida cabeza.

- ¿¡A QUIEN LE DIJISTE GATA APESTOSA, ENCEFALOGRAMA PLANO PELIRROJO!.-

Sus caracteres eran tan parecidos que siempre, SIEMPRE, terminaban enredados en el piso, golpeándose el uno al otro, gritando groserías y blasfemias que harían que el peor de los pervertidos se sonrojara…pero se querían tanto…tanto que la joven pasaba horas y horas durante días entrenando con el, cuidando cada paso que daba, con el objetivo de que volviera a jugar lo antes posible sin comprometer su salud.

- Hasta cuando vas a usar esa cosa en el cuello?...- Hanamichi señalaba con el dedo índice mientras bebía a galones de una botella de Pocari Sweat.

- Oye, no te burles. Si no fuera por esto, no podría vivir con mi patética fobia…- Contesto haciendo sonar entre dos dedos el pequeño cascabel que colgaba de su cuello.

Lo usaba desde que la conocía. Es por esa razón que la llamaba "gata", pues cuando caminaba, el pelirrojo tenía la visión de un pequeño gatito negro corriendo y atravesando una puerta para mascotas.

- Además de gata apestosa…estas loca…-

- No tengo la culpa de tenerle pánico a la oscuridad!.- Grito definiéndose.

- Te parece normal tener que llevar un cascabel en el cuello para no sentir miedo cuando hay un apagón de luz?.-

- …. No…..- Bajo la cabeza abatida…no quería que nadie se enterara, pero desde niña, la oscuridad le provocaba un pánico tal, que quedaba inmóvil en el lugar que se encontrara. Llevar ese cascabel era lo único que la calmaba, porque no se sentía sola.-…no me parece justo que te burles de eso…idiota…-

- Es algo que te molesta…por lo tanto lo voy a seguir haciendo…- Contesto el pelirrojo golpeándole animadamente la nuca.

- Jajaja…andando…nos quedan 50 tiros, y luego, a casa.- Dijo animada, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

El pelirrojo volvía a correr hacia la duela. Los ojos de la joven lo seguían atentamente.

Sin embargo…sin embargo, los movimientos de su amigo le recordaban algo…alguien…

Hacia semanas que no pensaba en ese chico…en el muchacho con el pelo en punta con el que jugo ese uno contra uno…y en su entupida y siempre terna sonrisa…

**_- Espero jugar contigo en otra ocasión…y que tu brazo este bien para ese entonces.- Dijo estrechando su mano en la suya._**

**_Los ojos de Kazuki se abrieron de par en par._**

**_Lo miro a los ojos. A los profundos ojos azules de ese totalmente extraño sujeto que habia leido sus movimientos durante un partido. Que habia leido sus movimientos a tal punto de notar la imperfeccion mas grande de su cuerpo. _**

**_No se dio cuenta cuando el muchacho se habia dado la vuelta, comenzando a marcharse. Salio de su transe. Era totalmente ilogico. Jamas le habia pasado algo asi, jamas se habia bloqueado de esa forma con nadie, mucho menos con un muchacho, y muchisimo menos con alguien cuyo nombre ni siquiera habia escuchado una vez._**

**_Su nombre...¡Su nombre!_**

**_- O..oye...- Las palabras se habian comenzado a formar en sus labios para salir con una voz medianamente descente. Pero le gano de ante mano._**

**_- ¡Que modales los mios!. No pregunte tu nombre.- Giro sobre sus talones, sonriendo aun mas ampliamente._**

**_Esa sonrisa ya comenzaba a darle escalofrios...era como mirar a un perrito que mueve la cola en un constante ir y venir, cual pendulo de reloj. Era como tratar de leer los pensamientos a traves de un cristal opaco. Imposible saber que rayos estaba cruzando por su mente... y sin embargo, la respuesta salio de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo._**

**_- Kazuki...Mi nombre es Mizage Kazuki...-_**

**_- Kazuki...- Repitio con voz suave. - ¿Es nombre de niño, no es asi?.- Dijo mirandola con curiosidad._**

**_- Supongo que mi madre queria un varon a toda costa...- Respondio con voz monotona. Respondia exactamente lo mismo a cualquiera que le preguntara eso. Desde los 7 años que le preguntaban exactamente lo mismo, y su mente ya habia escogido la respuesta por default..._**

**_- ¡Jajaja! - Habia comenzado a reir. Una risa aparentemente sincera...pero era imposible de saber...- Soy Sendoh Akira. Y ha sido un verdadero placer, Kazuki.-_**

Recordaba su rostro con extraña nitidez...era pesima con las caras...y su rostro no podia olvidarlo de todos modos... En fin, en algún momento pasaría.

Aun así, su estilo de juego, sus movimientos, cada uno de ellos, la habían dejado totalmente anonadada. Y sus palabras…toco su brazo con delicadeza, entornando los ojos. En fin…seria mejor sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza…

- ¡TE DIJE QUE DESPACIO, TARADO!.-

Y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo empezo de nuevo. La espalda de su amigo parecia importarle reberendisimamente un rabano a la hora de taclearlo contra el piso. Y tampoco parecia importarle a el, al tiempo que bociferaba los insultos mas agravantes que muchos transeuntes hubieran querido aprender jamas. Pero nunca, nunca, eran vociferados sin su caracteristica risa. Sin las carcajadas de los dos amigos que volvian a practicar al momento siguiente.

Sus planes eran poder volver al juego en dos semanas. Era poco tiempo. Pero podian hacerlo. Podian hacerlo si trabajaban duro.

Unos frios ojos azules observaban la escena de lejos

Le habian ganado la duela de antemano. Y encima, habia sido ese estupido mono pelirrojo...no importaba cuanto hubiera mejorado, cuanto hubiera notado su esfuerzo. Siempre seria definitivamente un grandisimo e indiscutible d'aho...

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! y lamento no haber aparecido antes!. El trabajo, el estudio, el trabajo, el estudio...y asi sigo XD! pero el lunes me desocupo del bendito parcial de Sensores Remotos y prometo volver a las andanzas, porque francamente, actualizo sin muchas espectativas, puesto que queria que este capitulo tuviera mas onda, cosa que no creo que tenga...pero nuevamente, les pido encarecidamente que me den sus opiniones!.**

**Y respondiendo, sisi, Rukawa va a aparecer :D. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos!**

**Y realmente espero no hacer de Kazuki una Mary Sue...y en el momento en que lo parezca, no duden en avisarme! jajaja**

**Nos vemos prontito gente!**


	4. Cuenta regresiva

**CAPITULO 5: "Cuenta regresiva para el retorno del Genio"**

La semana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ese lunes, ese lunes en particular, el sol brillaba mas que lo que venia haciendo, a pesar de estar en invierno y con un clima frío que calaba los huesos estar a la sombra de un árbol.

Una alta figura pelirroja caminaba con una mezcla de alegria y nervios que le daban vuelta el estomago haciendo que rugiera como si estuviera muriendo de hambre. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía. Era el día en el que volvería al instituto. Y sobre todo, el dia en que volveria al equipo. Y el solo pensar en ello hacia que su pecho latiera a mil revoluciones, acelerando su pulso, y haciendo que su paso también aumentara de velocidad.

La vio a lo lejos, ataviada con el uniforme de la preparatoria Shohoku. Definitivamente le quedaba mejor. Se balanceaba hacia delante y atras, sosteniendo su eterna mochila sobre el hombro derecho, y haciendo sonar el cascabel en su cuello con su otra mano libre. Miraba hacia ambos lados de la calle buscandolo, hasta que lo vio, y una sonrisa calida y honesta se dibujo de oreja a oreja en su marfileo rostro.

- ¡Buenos dias Kazu!.- Sonreia de igual forma, golpeando con suavidad el hombro de su amiga y nueva compañera de clases.

- ¡Muy buenos días Hana-kun. Vaya, estas increíblemente animado.- Respondio al tiempo que empezaban a caminar nuevamente, ahora lado a lado.

- ¡Claro que si!. ¿Como no estarlo?. ¡EL TENSAI HANAMICHI SAKURAGI VUELVE A SHOHOKU!.- Grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras carcajeaba como siempre solia hacerlo. Sus vecinos ya no se sorprendian, estaban acostumbrados de sobra al ruidoso Tensai.

- Madres, escondan a sus hijas...- Rio con ganas mientras apresuraba el paso, tratando de seguir las largas piernas de su amigo.

- ¡Desde luego que no!. Me sorprende de ti Kazuki, ¡yo soy hombre de una sola mujer!.- Giro la cabeza entre digno y ofendido por lo mencionado. Sonrojado de solo pensar en que volveria a ver Haruko. A su amada y preciosa Haruko.

- Tiene sentido, asi el sufrimiento solo lo tiene una persona y el resto descansa en paz.- Y acto seguido saltó con gracia, esquivando un cabezazo teledirigido a su frente.

- ¡ERES UNA GATA DEMASIADO BOCONA, KAZUKI!- Grito con furia en sus ojos almendrados, persiguiéndola calles arriba, mientras su voz gutural se iba transformando en carcajadas. Siempre acompañado por la alegre risa de la morena ojos ambar.

Al llegar estaban tan compenetrados en sus juegos de golpearse mutuamente, que no notaban las miradas asombradas de todos cuanto se cruzaban en el camino.

Muchos asombrados de ver nuevamente al pelirrojo en la escuela, puesto que ya era toda una leyenda luego de su impresionante desempeño en el partido contra el Sannoh. Y aun mas anonadados, por verlo jugar tan descuidadamente con una chica desconocida para ellos.

Se separaron al llegar a las puertas. La morena debía ir a presentarse a sala de directores, y le asignarían ahi su nueva aula. Tendrian que verse las caras mas tarde.

Fue asi como el pelirrojo se fue cantando su conocida canción, recitando "soy un tensai, soy el Tensai Sakuragi", dirigiéndose a su salon de clases. Yohei y los demas lo estarian esperando. Pero no tenia pensado decirles nada, no iba a arruinarles la sorpresa.

* * *

Ayako estaba tomando asiento en su pupitre cuando el flamante capital del equipo de basquet se sento a su lado, sonrojado de pies a cabeza con una amplia sonrisa en su estupidamente enamorado rostro.

- Muy buenos dias Ayako!.-

- Ryota!. Muy buenos dias!. Tan energica como siempre. Su abundante cabello rizado estaba suelo, enmarcando su moreno rostro haciendola mucho mas atractiva de lo que ya era con su eterna gorra.

- Como has estado, Ayako?.- Pregunto con la misma sonrisa.

- Ayer nos vimos, Ryota...no estoy muy diferente.- Dijo rascandose la mejilla, arqueando una delicada ceja.

- ¡Es que cada segundo lejos es una eternidad para mi!.- Era realmente increible como podia hacer tales declaraciones amorosas siendo tan terriblemente timido cerca de ella. No pudo evitar sonreirse.

- Sabes que dia es hoy, ¿verdad Capitan Ryota?.- Pregunto sin mirarlo, mientras sacaba sus libros de texto.

-¿Eh?...- Salio de su ensoñamiento, pestañando varias veces.

- Finalmente, es hoy...- Lo miro con gracia.

Fue cuando Ryota se esforzó por no sonreír. Iba a volver. Su gran amigo y camarada iba a volver. Y con el, iban a volver los problemas, solo que esta vez, iba a ser él quien tendria que poner orden en el asunto.

Su rostro se endureció, en una expresión seria que no paso de ser una mueca similar al rostro de Akagi.

- Hoy va a ser un dia problematico... -

- Y lo dice el segundo tipo problematico.- Suspiro con fuerza y resignacion.

- ¡Pero Ayako!.-

* * *

- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Claro que ya estoy bien!. ¡El talentosisimo Hanamichi Sakuragi esta listo para regresar a la cancha!.-

Se sentía un rey. Aunque en realidad, siempre se habia sentido un Rey. Solo que ahora, lo parecía. Todo el curso estaba rodeándolo, sentado en su silla, apoyando una de sus largas y torneadas piernas en el banco, levemente echado hacia atras.

Su fama habia hecho que todos quisieran acercarse a verlo no solo por su cabello a medio crecer, sino para mirarlo con admiracion y algo de envidia. Incluso comenzaba a tener un pequeño sequito de admiradoras, no histéricas como las de Rukawa, sino timidas y de risas calladas, que murmuraban sonrojadas desde una esquina opuesta.

Yohei se limitaba a sonreír, tapando con su mano derecha la comisura de sus labios, mirándolo de reojo desde su asiento. Estaba feliz de que su buen amigo hubiera regresado, ya se estaba cansando de lidiar solo con el Gundam. Eran sus amigos, pero se transformaban en un verdadero trabajo de tiempo completo cuando comenzaban a comportarse como estupidos.

Solo fue cuando el profesor entro al salon que todos se callaron. Incluso Hanamichi, pero no porque quisiera mostrar respeto, sino porque sabia lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Por eso sonreia de costado, levantando la comisura derecha de sus labios, pasándose la mano por los rojos cabellos ahora ligeramente en punta.

Hanamaru Katsurou era uno de los nuevos profesores ingresados ese año. Había terminado su pasantía y quedado en planta en el colegio a pesar de contar con solo 32 años. En un colegio donde abundaban los profesores con cabezas calvas, barrigas de cerveza y totalmente malhumorados, un joven atractivo como el inspiraba mas suspiros y cartas de amor que respeto.

- Antes de comenzar la clase de hoy...- Tuvo que detenerse sonrojado por las risitas histericas de unas chicas del fondo...el mar de hormonas debia calmarse...- Tenemos una nueva estudiante en el curso. Se transfirio del Instituto Itamura este cuatrimestre, asi que demosle una cálida bienvenida en esta segunda parte del año.-

Miraron espectantes a la puerta de entrada al escuchar los timidos pasos de la joven que comenzaba a entrar al aula.

Hanamichi rio con ganas al verla entrar, mientras Ohkusu, Takamiya y Noma abrian los ojos de par en par...no era...no era posible.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos negros de Mito Yohei se posaron en ella, y fue cuando sus labios se abrieron sin darse cuenta, cuando sus ojos se abrieron en sobremedida y la mano que sostenia aburrida su cabeza se movió de lugar.

Frente a el estaba Kazuki. La misma Kazuki que habia estado acompañandolos durante toda la secundaria baja. La misma que había ganado el titulo de "Princesa del Ejercito de Sakuragi", o "Princesa del Ejercito de los Idiotas", como ella misma habia decidido llamarse para fastidiarlos.

La misma Kazuki que se quedaba noche tras noche explicandoles cuando no entendían algo, que curaba sus heridas cuando se metian en dificultades, y es que se metian en MUCHAS dificultades. La que hablaba con los profesores para que no los corrieran. La que les convidaba de su almuerzo o les preparaba uno cuando ellos convenientemente olvidaban el dinero.

La misma que le habia robado el corazón desde aquella época. La misma Kazuki de la que se había enamorado como un idiota y jamas le dijo nada por no manchar la amistad mutua ni poner en vilo la enorme relacion que compartian ambos con Hanamichi.

Estaba ahí.

* * *

La bella morena de grandes ojos castaños y cabello rizado se dirigia a los vestidores femeninos con un bolso colgando de su hombro.

No se sorprendio de ver a la menor de los hermanos Akagi terminando de cambiarse con una campera rosa claro y unos pantalones aniñados haciendo juego. Le causo tanta ternura que no pudo evitar acercarse por detras y abrazarla gritando su nombre.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAA!-

Akagi Haruko salto mas alto de lo que alguna vez creyo que podia hacerlo, aterrizando a unos cuantos centimetros de su lugar original, aun temblando y viendo totalmente roja como Ayako se tomaba el estomago riendo a carcajadas limpias, con el bolso a sus pies, abandonado por el ataque.

- Eres tan adorablemente inocente Haruko!.- Dijo levantando la cabeza, mirandola a los ojos mientras se secaba las lagrimas que habian salido forzosamente.

- Que mala eres...- Fue todo lo que respondio con una mano en su pecho, tratando de calmar la taquicardia que le habia empezado a dar, y sentia como un gapole constante dentro de sus costillas.

La morena abrio su bolso al apoyarlo en uno de los bancos, abriendo al mismo tiempo su casillero para dejar doblado su uniforme.

- Hoy vino, no es verdad Ayako?.- Pregunto sin mirarla, al tiempo que se sentaba en el mismo banco.

La hermosa muchacha la observo de soslayo, mientras se desabrochaba la falda del uniforme. Seria mejor cambiarse rapido. El viento se colaba por los cerramientos de las ventanas y francamente no era agradable.

Sabia a lo que se refería. Sabia que el interés de la pequeña habia cambiado desde el dia del partido glorioso contra el Sannoh. Desde esa pseudo declaracion de Hanamichi. Declaracion de amor al deporte, pero que les habia quitado el aliento a todos al pensar que finalmente se le habia declarado a ella.

- Si, Haruko. Hoy vuelve al equipo. ¡Y a entrenar lo basico!.-

* * *

- No saben lo mucho que me alegra volver a ver sus horripilantes rostros, chicos!.- Grito alegre mientras se colgaba del cuello de Noma, quien podia levantarla sobre su espalda sin problemas.

- El regreso del Rey y la Princesa del Ejercito de los Idiotas!.- Dijo el muchacho con bigotes sonriendo de igual forma que sus amigos.

- A QUIEN LE DIJISTE IDIOTA. IDIOTA?.- Grito Hanamichi alzando su puño y balanceándolo hacia su amigo.

Los seis amigos caminaban alegres por los pasillos ante la atenta y asombrada miradas de sus compañeros.

La llegada de Sakuragi habia creado una enorme oleada de rumores. El Monje Pelirrojo estaba de regreso en Shohoku, y eso significaba problemas y momentos extremadamente divertidos.

Los muchachos reian animados, felices. Al menos en apariencia. Al menos uno de ellos, en apariencia. Yohei caminaba unos pasos detras de Hanamichi, y sus ojos solo se dirigian disimuladamente hacia ella. Como rayos estaba ocurriendo algo asi?. Como esa ola de sentimientos enterrados resurgian de pronto con solo verla decir "Hola a todos, mi nombre es Mizage Kazuki, mucho gusto". Verla agradecer al profesor por la presentacion, recorrer una fila de bancos para sentarse delante de Hanamichi, quien practicamente gritaba que se sentara ahi.

Como habia girado medio cuerpo para mirar a su amigo, chocando sus palmas, y depositando sus gemas miel luminosas en el. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa, saludandolo con la mano, gesto que repitio con sus amigos. Porque siempre habia sido eso. Su amigo. Su amigo al igual que el resto. Ni siquiera amigo comparado con Hanamichi. Y reconocio ese dolor.

Reconocio ese dolor que habia olvidado por completo. Y lo odio. Lo odio nuevamente. Odio al dolor que comenzaba a aparecer de nuevo en su pecho. Y lo olvido nuevamente cuando la oyo llamarlo por su nombre.

- Yohei, ¡oye!. ¿Estas vivo o ya puedo ponerme a jugar con tu cadáver?.- Su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca, levemente inclinada hacia delante.

- No vas a jugar con mi cadáver, prefiero ponerte una orden de restricción desde ahora con tal de no darte el gusto, Kazu.- Su voz era tranquila. Su perfecta sonrisa de chico _cool_, peinando su cabello como siempre. Y su corazón latiendo a todo galope mientras trataba de no mirar fijo a los ojos de esa muchacha.

- Nah, eres un mal amigo...- Dijo sonriendo enseñando los dientes, arqueando una ceja simpaticamente.

_...Si...soy un pesimo amigo..._penso...solo penso...

- Gata, me voy al gimnasio. Vienes o no?.- Dijo Hanamichi golpeando la pequeña cabeza morena, sacudiendo los sedosos cabellos negros.

- ¿Y perderme tu entrada triunfal de Diva?. Ni soñando, Encefalograma Plano.- Respondió dando media vuelta, golpeándolo con tierna brutalidad en el hombro por llamarla gata en voz alta. Sin embargo, el sonido del cascabel de su cuello no hacia mas que darle la razon al pelirrojo.

Yohei solo los vio irse, escuchando sin escuchar los comentarios de sus amigos, mientras seguian hacia la salida para una ronda nocturna de Pachinko.

* * *

**He aqui el capitulo 5! y estoy escribiendo el 6, aprovechando que (de nuevo...) me corrieron el parcial de fecha...**

**Muchas gracias Anixita por tus comentarios! y espero que tambien te guste este capitulo!**

**Sigan dejando reviews! muchas gracias a todos!**

**Matsuri-chan.**


	5. Una hora en las vias del tren

**CAPITULO 6: "Una hora en las vias del tren"**

Estaba parado cual estatua de granito frente al portón tan conocido por el. Las puertas de metal que tantas veces abrio, el caracteristico olor de madera y cera que venia de la duela le llenaba los sentidos de una forma que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Respiro hondo, disfrutando de esa sensacion. De una sensacion totalmente mundana, sencilla, y vital para su existencia que no podia creer como habia sobrevivido sin ella, aunque fuera por unos meses. Comprendio que vacio estaba, porque ahora se sentia lleno.

Los ojos ambar de su amiga lo miraban de perfil, alzando levemente la cabeza para que entrara enteramente en su campo visual. Sonrio tiernamente al leer el rostro bronceado de su amigo, al ver subir y bajar su pecho mientras respiraba.

Porque ella recordaba ese aroma, y le llenaba los sentidos de igual forma. Fue por eso que respondio a la enorme mano de Hanamichi cuando este tomó la suya inconscientemente.

- Abre la puerta de una buena vez. Estas chorreando miel y me estoy haciendo anciana, estupido...- Dijo riendo cortando la magica tension del momento. Sabia que si empezaba a llorar de la emocion seria un motivo de burla constante por muchos muchos meses.

- Kazuki...TARADA...- Respondió mirándola con odio.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron, haciendo que los rostros de todos los presentes se iluminaron cuando reconocieron la figura del pelirrojo a contraluz.

- ¡EL TALENTOSO HANAMICHI SAKURAGI HA REGRESADO A SHOHOKU!.- Grito con todas sus fuerzas, con los brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas.

Estallaron en risas de alegria mientras se acercaban corriendo al recien llegado. Todos sus amigos lo miraban aliviados, mientras que los pocos nuevos ingresantes se limitaban a mirarlo con respeto y admiracion. La sana envidia en sus ojos era evidente.

- ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi bienvenido!.- Ayako se acercó a el poniendo su delicada mano en el hombro bronceado, teniendo que subir en puntas de pie para alcanzarlo.

- Crei que te habias muerto, no me ilusiones tanto la proxima vez.- La potente y gruesa voz de Mitsui Hisashi resono gracias a la acustica del gimnasio, mientras se acercaba a pasos seguros hacia donde estaba su amigo.

- El hombre problemático de Shohoku esta de regreso!. Mas te vale que no me causes problemas o te corro del equipo!.- Ryota lo miro desde su metro 68 de altura, sonriendo de costado. Feliz de verlo con toda sinceridad.

- ¡Vamos Ryota, nunca correrias a este Tensai, o no llegarian ni a las intercolegiales!.- De repente estaba volviendo a ser el mismo. Como si el Hanamichi emotivo que hacia segundos antes se habia hecho presente ahora fuese reemplazado por el llamado Tensai...molesto Tensai...

- Sakuragi...- Su voz fue lo ultimo que escucho.

Fue como si sonaran campanas de iglesia, como si un coro de querubines en pañales y con trompetas de oro, lanzando brillantes y flores se posaran en la cabeza pelirroja que parecia a punto de largarse a llorar de felicidad. Todo eso podia provocar solamente escuchar su voz.

- ¡Ha...Haruko!.- Sonrojado y sonriente de oreja a oreja, se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

- ¡Bienvenido de nuevo, Sakuragi!.- Se acerco alegre a saltos a donde estaba el alto muchacho.- Te recuperaste rapido, que alegria!.-

- ¡HAHAHAHAHA! Te dije que yo era el Rey de las Rehabilitaciones, Hanamichi Sakuragi!.-

- Eres el Rey de los Idiotas...- Respondio Mitsui desde su lugar, usando su mano derecha para amplificar aun mas el sonido de su gruesa voz.

- ¡MITSUIIIII!.- Habia comenzado a gritar, al tiempo que todos volvian a estallar de risa.

- Da´ho...-

Esa voz...reconoceria esa voz monotona y maquinal en donde fuera...y le encrispaba los nervios el solo saber de quien provenia, que el dueño de esa voz estaba presente en ese momento. Por eso volteo y se encontro con los sesgados ojos azules de Rukawa Kaede en la otra punta del gimnasio, que ahora desviaba la mirada como si no le importara.

- ESTUPIDO KITSUNE APESTOSO!.- Bocifero con furia. Mucha furia contenida despues de meses de no verle la cara.

La expresion en su rostro habia cambiado por completo. El habia cambiado por completo, como si hubiera resurgido y encendido una mecha. Ahora estaba explotando. Sonrio al verlo sonreir. Habia valido la pena por ver como se encontraba ahora. En eso pensaba su amiga cuando lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del saco azul. Ignorando totalmente que muchos ojos la miraban a ella. En realidad, alternaban entre su amigo y ella.

Pronto las risas calmaron, y todos comenzaron a preguntarse lo mismo. Hasta que Hanamichi mismo dejo de reir y miro hacia todos lados, viendo la mirada de incertudumbre de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. De reojo observo la mirada nerviosa de Kazuki, que se la devolvia como pidiendole que la presentara para terminar de sentirse como tubo de ensayo en un laboratorio...

- Muchachos, ella...- Habia comenzado a decir.

- ¡Que bien guardado te lo tenias, Hanamichi Sakuragi!.- Ayako lo golpeo ligeramente con su eterno abanico, mientras sonreia ampliamente a la recien llegada.

- Y uno sintiendo pena por ti en esa sala de recuperacion, que mal gasto de preocupacion...- Sentencio Mitsui cruzandose de brazos.

Haruko pestañeo varias veces alternando miradas entre los dos muchachos, puesto que Hanamichi nunca le habia mencionado ninguna novia en sus cartas. Y de hecho, por mas despistada que fuera, hasta ella habia tomado en un principio su confesion de amor por el basquet como una confesion hacia su persona...y por eso una minuscula parte de su pecho habia comenzado a latir en incomodidad que no supo interpretar, y como tal, no permitio que borrara la alegre sonrisa en su rostro aniñado.

Kazuki suspiro con fuerza rascandose la mejilla...realmente ese cliche de los novios la tenia un poco agotada...

Siempre los confundian con una pareja...como si una pareja de novios reluciente pudiera ir por la calle golpeandose con fuerza, bociferando aberraciones y tacleandose cada tres pasos bien dados... La gente estos dias carecia de imaginacion, caramba...

Fue su amigo quien calmo las aguas, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado, mientras sus manotas se agitaban energicamente, totalmente rojo. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era que su amada Haruko pensara que el Tensai la habia engañado.

- ¡Dejen de sacar ideas locas!. ¡Es mi amiga, mi amiga, AMIGA!.- Gritaba energico.

- Si sigues gritando "amiga" van a dejar de creerte, zopenco...- Le hablo pateando suavemente su pantorrilla.

- ¡Entonces ayudame a aclarar el malentendido, pequeño engendro!.-

- ¡Es a ti al que le estan hablando, simio unineuronal!.-

- ¡Deberias agradecer y atesorar a un amigo como el Tensai Sakuragi, cascabelito!.-

- Entonces deberias encontrar a alguien que te entierre, tesorito...-

Si fuera un partido de ping pong se hubiera justificado el ida y vuelta de las cabezas del publico presente, que ya no sabia si reirse a carcajadas o llamar a una ambulancia con sobrecarga de chalecos de fuerza...

Conocian al pelirrojo insultando, pero esto era demasiado. Y tambien porque de la otra parte le contestaban de la misma forma. Eran realmente un par de idiotas...

- Oigan... . -

Fue solo entonces que el mar de insultos se calmo, y al tiempo que sus rostros recobraban el color correspondiente, Hanamichi fue quien rio con ganas, señalando con el largo dedo indice a su acompañante, que le regresaba la mirada de soslayo.

- Su nombre es Kazuki. Mizage Kazuki. Y es una buena amiga del Genio.-

- Encantada de conocerlos a todos.- Se inclino con gracia y sonriendo.

- Hahaha, por un momento creimos que a este idiota se le habia dado finalmente su deseo de tener novia!.- Reia Miyagi rascandose la cabeza.

- Hahaha, ni siquiera yo seria novio de una zopenca que anuncia su llegada sonando como un gato con cascabel.-

- Tu tampoco eres ninguna cerecita de helado...- Respondio ofendida...

- Mucho gusto en conocerte, Kazuki, bienvenida.- Ayako se acerco para cortar el clima de tension entre los dos amigos.

La observo con detenimiento. Era realmente hermosa, penso. Debia ser mayor que ella, poco mas alta, y vio de costado como el Capitan del equipo se sonrojaba con solo verla. Esto iba a ser sumamente entretenido.

- Gracias!. Pero por favor no te pares cerca mio. Quiero tener alta el autoestima por lo que queda de la tarde.- Reia enseñando los dientes con franquesa y simpatia.

- Adoro a tu amiga, Hanamichi Sakuragi!.- Reia la morena.

- Bueno, basta de parloteo, todo el mundo a correr!.

Ryota adopto su personalidad de Capitan del equipo de basquet, y bocifero las ordenes marcando el ritmo que debian seguir.

El mundo comenzaba a girar nuevamente para Hanamichi, al tiempo que tambien lanzaba su cartera y empezaba a trotar con verdaderas ganas. Increiblemente, con verdaderas ganas.

Kazuki se limito a sentarse en las gradas junto a Haruko, quien animada le hablaba de lo maravilloso que era tener a Sakuragi de nuevo en el equipo. Ayako llenaba unas cuantas planillas en un pupitre unos metros mas a la izquierda, sonriendo al recordar el regreso del problematico Tensai.

- A ver si no me causas problemas, Pelirrojo.- Dijo Ryota pasando por el lado derecho de Hanamichi.

- No te creas tanto Ryota, te eligieron Capitan porque yo no estaba disponible!.-

Era tan pero tan sencillo hacerlo irritar, y habia comenzado a extrañar el rostro enervado del alto muchacho, asi como la vena en su frente que le recordaba un baile egipcio sobre una pared de jeroglíficos.

Los sesgados ojos azules del kitsune Rukawa lo miraban de lejos y en silencio. De repente fue como si el gimnasio se llenara con una sola persona. Y era extrañamente molesto e irritante como siempre. La conocida sensacion de fastidio de verle la cara al pelirrojo, y en eso pensaba mientras no veia correr de espaldas, riendo a risotadas ruidosas con el Capital Miyagi y Mitsui...trio de grandisimos idiotas...

Ayako sonreia complacida.

Era una suerte que estuviera todo el equipo reunido nuevamente. Pronto empezarian las Intercolegiales. Y antes de eso, tendrian un partido de practica.

Volvio a sonreir arqueando una delineada y fina ceja al ver el nombre del equipo rival, escrito en letras negras con prolija caligrafia propia del Profesor Anzai.

Era como remontarse a los viejos tiempos, como si se tratara de un enorme ciclo de deja vu. Solo que esta vez, si habia ocurrido anteriormente.

Y asi, aproximadamente una semana pasó desde que el Tensai Sakuragi retorno a su equipo...

* * *

Había subido a la terraza escapando del examen de Biología Celular

Era un aplazo seguro, si no se presentaba al menos iba a conservar la dignidad, pensaba.

Mito Yohei se dirigia a "su" lugar declarado en el techo asoleado del colegio, con el unico objetivo de acostarse boca arriba y recibir en pleno rostro los calidos rayos del sol y dormitarse con ellos.

En eso pensaba cuando diviso una conocida figura recostada en "su" lugar, e ironicamente, recibiendo en pleno rostro los calidos rayos del sol, dormitandose con ellos.

Quedo helado, parando en seco, movimiento que contradijo su corazon, que habia arrancado a 100 revoluciones.

Lo escucho llegar, ladeando la cabeza, centrandolo en su campo visual, estirando sus labios en una calida y amistosa sonrisa.

- Si esperabas un spa privado, mejor buscate otro lugar, porque este sector esta declarado como tiempo compartido.- Dijo con voz clara y risueña.

- Deberia haber firmado mi nombre en las lozas del piso para que no ocuparan "mi" lugar.- Se peino el negro cabello con la mano derecha, sonriendo tranquilo, calmando su pecho.- ¿Que haces aqui Kazu?. Estamos en examen.-

- Nah...ante un reprobado seguro, mi dignidad queda entera con un ausente...- Respondio enseñando la blanca dentadura como solia hacerlo, con picardia en su niveo rostro.

Rio con ganas. Era extrañamente bueno saber que pensaban igual en muchas cosas.

Se quedo sentado a su lado, evitando mirar hacia abajo. El sol realmente estaba logrando cegarlo a tal punto que le costaba abrir los ojos.

La escuchaba respirar despacio a su lado. Esa situacion estaba repitiendose. Muchas veces habia ocurrido. El Ejercito de los Idiotas solia escaparse de clases cuando no tenian animos de escuchar a un profesor hablar zandeces, y el techo de Wakou era suficientemente amplio y comodo como para albergarlos a los seis.

- ¿Vas a preguntar?.- Hablo en voz baja pero perfectamente audible.

- ¿Que cosa?.- Respondio en voz baja haciendose el completo idiota.

- Por que decidi viajar una hora en tren para asistir a Shohoku, cuando Itamura queda a cuatro comodas calles de mi casa.-

- Supuse que porque te gustan las situaciones complicadas para sentirte importante e incrementar tu ego.-

- Sigues siendo el mismo zoquete sarcastico de siempre, Yohei.- Rio con ganas. Abriendo los ojos, haciendolo centro de su atencion.

Le devolvio la mirada por primera vez. Habia olvidado lo hermosa que era a sus ojos.

- Bien, te dare el gusto porque me considero un caballero. ¿Por que decidiste venir a Shohoku?.-

- ¿De que otra forma podia cuidar el bronceado trasero del mono pelirrojo?.- Respondio tajante.

- Sigues comportandote como su madre.-

- Prefiero que me consideren una tia muy sexy.-

Yohei echo la cabeza hacia atras, disfrutando la brisa helada en la cara. Pronto tendrian que levantarse, porque en cuanto el sol se ocultara tras un banco de nubes, la temperatura bajaria y ya no seria tan agradable el lugar donde se encontraban.

- Gracias.- Escupio de pronto el moreno.

- ¿Por que agradeces?.- Pregunto mirandolo esquivo.

- Por considerarlo tan importnte para ti.-

- No es algo que tu debieras agradecer.-

- ¿Por que no?.-

- Porque te hace sonar como su padre.-

- Prefiero que me consideren un hermano molesto.-

Se pusieron de pie riendo. Su mano banca le despeino el cuidadosamente arreglado cabello.

Muy en el fondo sabia que nunca lograria un contacto mas alla que ese. Pero tan solo con eso estaba feliz. Era tan pateticamente feliz con una caricia amistosa que quiso patearse el trasero muy muy fuerte. Pero se contuvo al ser fisicamente imposible. En su lugar se limito a seguirla, poniendose lado a lado. Eran iguales en altura. Exactamente iguales.

Al igual que el cariño que ambos, en diferente forma, tenian por el ruidoso Sakuragi. Eso era algo mas, algo mas de muchisimas cosas, que agradecia a su amigo. El poder tener en ese sentimiento en comun.

El examen debia haber terminado para entonces. Sus dignidades estaban a salvo de momento.

* * *

Bostezo con fuerza arqueando la espalda mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa. Esa tarde no tenia entrenamiento. O eso creia. Se detuvo a intentar recordarlo mientra se rascaba la cabeza. Se encogio de hombros antes de seguir caminando. Si llegaba a equivocarse ya se enteraria al dia siguiente...

El sonido de las ruedas metalicas de la locomotora llegando a la estacion rechinaron en sus oidos con fuerza. Se acerco a las puertas cuando estas se abrieron, esperando a que los que estaban dentro bajaran para el subir luego.

Se sento en uno de los asientos vacios, recostando su amplia espalda en los acolchados respaldos. Cerro los ojos. Eran 6 estaciones hasta su casa. Podia darse ese lujo.

- ¡Compórtate Kazuki!.-

¿Kazuki?...Abrió un ojo buscando de donde provino esa voz femenina. Era una mujer de unos 40 y tantos, sujetando del brazo a un niño de cabellos castaños que se retorcía simulando llanto.

Las madres primerizas...parecían no entender que cuando un niño llora, si se lo trata con rudeza, solo van a llorar MAS...

Rió, como el siempre solía hacerlo. Esa sempiterna sonrisa que se dibujaba por default en su extremadamente bello rostro.

_...Kazuki...si, era nombre de niño después de todo..._

Hacia mucho que pasaba por las canchas buscando por esa chica y sin ninguna suerte. ¿Como estaria su brazo?. A estas alturas, si habia entrenado, sus habilidades habrian mejorado considerablemente. O al menos se habria aceitado las visagras lo suficiente como para seguirle el ritmo. Haha...se sintio extrañamente presumido por un momento al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos en ese momento.

Volvio a cerrar los ojos. Cuatro estaciones mas. Podia darse ese gusto.

_World was on fire, no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_No, and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_

_I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no_

La sensual voz de Villie Valo sonaba a volumen 8 en sus oidos, llenando todos sus sentidos. No habia nada mejor que eso. Nada mejor que reventarse los timpanos con su cantante favorito luego de un largo dia de estudio.

_No, I wanna fall in love_

_This world is only gonna break your heart_

_No, I wanna fall in love_

_This world is only gonna break your heart_

_..with you_

Movia la pierna derecha junto con su cadera, ligeramente inclinada contra la puerta. Era cierto que el tren no venia tan lleno, la mayoría de los pasajeros se bajan antes.

A veces resultaba un fastidio vivir tan lejos de Shohoku... No estaba acostumbrada a viajar tan seguido. Siempre habia tenido la suerte o conveniencia de vivir cerca de todos los lugares donde se desarrollaran las actividades que realizara. Esto era una nueva etapa, penso...

Una estación mas y la mayoría de la gente que quedaba se terminaria bajando. Miraba a una madre discutiendo con su hijo, un retoño de cabellos castaños que lloraba sin lagrimas. Eso sacaria de quicio a cualquiera...

Su mirada ambarina se deslizo sobre los asientos vacíos y entonces se sintió completamente ridícula... ¿Realmente iba tan concentrada como para no notar el metro noventa que estaba 8 metros mas alla?. Si a veces sucedía.

Akira Sendoh también iba en su propio mundo, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atras, y como siempre, la perpetua sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Nuevamente, esa sonrisa le erizo los vellos de la nuca de una forma que no supo descifrar, y Kazuki solo opto por mirarse la punta de los pies.

Creyo haberlo llamado con el pensamiento. Pero por logica, en algun momento iban a cruzarse... Y el hecho de que hubiera estado pensando en el, recordando su juego solo iba a resultar en una coincidencia cuando ocurriera el encuentro.

En realidad, ahora lo recordaba... el había mencionado que vivia cerca de la cancha... volvió a alzar la vista, y la sonrisa del baquetbolista se amplio mientras su enorme mano se alzaba de manera amistosa.

Increible...¡Increible!. Eso si era una coincidencia, si es que existen. Estiro sus labios aun mas, mientras se preparaba para ponerse de pie y acercarse hacia ella. No la habia visto subir, asi que significaba que venia en el tren desde antes que el se metiera.

¡Oh por Dios! La había reconocido. Hubiera corrido en círculos si aquello no la hubiese _hecho ver como una idiota. _

_Ratasratasratasratasratas ..._la voz grito en su cabeza una y otra vez _quita esa sonrisa, quita esa sonrisa, quita esa sonrisa, quita esa sonrisa_, inconscientemente utilizo aquel momento para analizarlo...imposible, la estúpida sonrisa continuaba alli.

Alzo el mentón ligeramente en señal de saludo. ¡¿Que era eso? ¿Que clase de saludo era ese? Un cabeceo torpe y propio de un muchacho...esta bien, ella no era para nada un monumento a la feminidad...pero sabia comportarse como niña de vez en cuando...

Oh vamos, no había de que preocuparse, a él no iba a importarle que ella tuviese esas formas. Ademas, ¿que rayos importaba?...

Se enderezó en el lugar, quitandose de un manotazo los auriculares de los oidos. _Lo lamento Villie, en casa te lo compenzo..._ ¿Iban a bajarse en la misma estación?

El jugador de Ryonan se puso de pie cuando una mujer con prominente panza de embarazada subio por la puerta a su lado, sediendole el asiento, aun cuando no tenia por que, porque habia vacios de sobra.

Su metro noventa se desplazó suavemente por el vagón y ella solo pudo optar por tragar duro cuando noto que se dirigía hacia ella.

- ¡Kazuki!, ¡estaba seguro de que eras tu!.- Claro, la habia estado observando desde que empezo a notar el parecido con la muchacha de la cancha, sin ocultar su agrado al revelarse que era ella.

La miro detenidamente desde su altura. En aquel momento, vestida con el uniforme, le resultaba mucho mas pequeña que la vez pasada en la cancha.

- Hola Sendoh. ¡Que sorpresa!. ¿Como has estado?.- Se sorprendio de lo asombrosamente decente que sonaba su voz.

El sol de la tarde hacia que el par de ojos ambarinos tomaran un color hipnótico. Desvio la vista luego de un momento y la imito en la posición recostado contra la puerta.

- Estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Recién sales del colegio?.-

- Si, gracias al cielo.- Dijo con total franqueza, suspirando con fuerza mientras esbosaba una amistosa sonrisa.

Volvió a mirarla de forma fugaz...Momento...aquel uniforme...

- ¿Asistes a Shohoku?.- Hizo la pregunta de forma baja, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

- Si, pero hace pocas semanas. Antes iba a Itamura.- No sabia porque, pero le dio la explicacion.

¿Itamura?, era un instituto privado muy prestigioso que quedaba cerca de Ryonan, relativamente cerca de su casa, y definitivamente lejos de Shohoku. Porque alguien que vive lejos iria a Shohoku?... Entonces rio con fuerza,

- ¡Tu también estas enamorada de Rukawa!.- Lo había soltado mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta

Kazuki utilizo toda su fuerza mental para no sonrojarse. Parpadeo repetidas veces con fuerza, sin poder disimular su asombro. ¿Aquel tipo no conocía el concepto de "espacio personal"?.

Oops...creo que me pase... Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento se desvanecio en cuanto la escucho decir lo que siguio. Algo que nunca escucho decirle a ninguna chica que asistiera a Shohoku...

- Yo no estoy enamorada de Rukawa...- Hablaba despacio, aun conteniendo las irremediables e inconcientes ganas de ruborizarse. Bajo la voz de la misma forma que el muchacho, solo para sonreir sin poder evitarlo, relajando los musculos de su rostro- La razon por la que asisto a Shohoku es por mi amigo Hana-kun.-

Fue el quien pestañeo repetidas veces. Sus ojos azules se centraron el ella aun mas que antes. Amigo... Hana kun.., ooh..quizás se trataba de su novio...Hana kun, era un nombre algo tonto, ¿cierto?...Momento...¿Hana cuanto?...Hanabi...Hanata...Hana...michi...Hanamichi?...¡¿HANAMICHI?.

- ¿Hanamichi?...- Pronuncio el nombre suavemente y supo que no se habia equivocado cuando noto la expresión de la joven de pie a su lado. - ¿Hanamichi Sakuragi?. ¿Pelirojo? ¿Bastante escandaloso?.-

Kazuki rio con ganas. Parecia que todos tenian ese concepto de su mejor amigo. Y no habia forma de tener otro... Habia que admitirlo, Sendoh habia sido bastante benevolente. Se limito a asentir, aun sonriendole

- Se ve que conoces a Hanamichi, Sendoh.-

- ¡Que casualidad!. Pues puede decirse que somos muy buenos conocidos.- Seh...sin contar que el pelirrojo lo detesta por ser considerado un genio... y porque lo desafio en varios juegos...y porque definitivamente tiene muchisima mas tecnica que el...y por el simple hecho de ser Hanamichi Sakuragi, y eso significaba amar la competencia y odiar al competidor...

- ¿Buenos conocidos?, eso es raro.- Dijo de pronto la muchacha, mirandolo arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Por que dices eso?.-

- Porque Hanamichi odia a cualquiera que demuestre ser mejor que el en algo...y tu eres mucho mejor que el jugando...- Las palabras salieron con una sinceridad que la sorprendio a ella misma.

Los ojos de Sendoh se abrieron de par en par. Sentia que le habian leido la mente. Eso, o simplemente la chica conocia demasiado bien al pelirrojo. Sonrio. En apariencia sonrio igual que siempre. Pero el sabia que no. Sabia que su sonrisa era sincera.

- ¿Te bajas en la proxima?.-

- Todos nos bajamos en la proxima, porque es la ultima.- Dijo arqueando los labios.

- Parece que es un dia de puras coincidencias!.- Carcajeo rascandose la nuca. - Te acompaño un par de calles.-

Kazuki abrio los ojos de par en par. El sol iluminaba su rostro, y no fue capaz de hallar ni una imperfeccion en el. Maldito suertudo...

Se rasco la mejilla sin saber que hacer...esa no habia sido una pregunta...fue una afirmacion, y no supo porque respondio de esa forma. Pero lo hizo.

- Eh...claro, Sendoh. Muchas gracias...-

* * *

O no actualizo nunca, o me pongo las pilas y mando todo! jaja

Anixita muchisimas gracias! lo hice un poco mas largo, y Rukawa vuelve a aparecer! asi que espero que sea de tu agrado! :D

Ali...te quiero XD...

Muchisimas gracias a todos! y ya esta en camino el proximo capitulo! hay que aprovechar el tiempo libre! jaja

Un beso enorme!

Matsuri-chan


	6. Nueve Estaciones

**CAPITULO 7: "Nueve estaciones".**

Moiichi Taoka repasaba las planillas con los resultados de los partidos jugados en los últimos 7 meses.

Habían ganado todos sus encuentros. Absolutamente todos. Las estadísticas mostraban que los desempeños de Fukuda, Koshino, Uekusa, incluso Hikoichi, que ahora estaba en segundo año, se habían incrementado.

Fukuda era el clásico jugador con una pasión arrolladora, y que con mucha practica alcanzaría la técnica necesaria para brillar en la cancha como una estrella. Pero la estrella del equipo siempre, siempre seria otra.

La estrella declarada del Ryonan nunca seria otro que su flamante capitán, Sendoh Akira. Ese muchacho tremendamente idiota.

Su nivel superaba por mucho al estándar de preparatoria. Jugaba a nivel universitario sin lugar a dudas. Muy probablemente podría haberle hecho frente a Fukatsu Kazunori del Sannoh, si la suerte hubiera estado de su lado en ese ultimo partido un año atrás.

El problema con Sendoh era otro. Era su falta de compromiso con el puesto que Uozumi había dejado a su cargo. No podía quejarse de su juego, de sus formas con el equipo, del respeto, admiración y confianza que creaba en el equipo, y tampoco merecía negar que los muchachos le respondían.

Sin embargo, eran pasadas las 3 p.m. ¡y ese reverendísimo estupido no había llegado a las practicas de la tarde!.

- ¿¡EN DONDE DIABLOS ESTA SENDOH, HIKOICHI!.- Estaba absolutamente cabreado.

- Ah...eh...etto...Su padre dijo que salio de su casa hace rato, debe haber algún problema con el tren...- Batía los brazos con fuerza, alejándose paso a paso de su entrenador. ¿Por que tenia que desquitarse con el?.

Fue en ese preciso momento que las puertas pesadas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par, y la alta figura del simpático puercoespín se hizo presente, con una amplia sonrisa, ajeno a la masacre que se acercaba peligrosamente con el nombre y apellido de su entrenador como mano ejecutora.

- ¡Lamento el retraso!.- Levanto la enorme mano blanca en señal de disculpas.

A sus compañeros ya no les importaba. Estaban totalmente curados de espanto, y admitiéndolo, el sujeto era tan sincero que no podían disgustarse con el...

- ¡ACASO QUIERES QUE TE REMUEVA DE TU PUESTO COMO CAPITAN, SENDOH!.-

Moichi Taoka se acerco a pasos agigantados al alto muchacho, que se había puesto mas blanco de lo que su piel le permitía físicamente.

- Lo lamento entrenador... .- Había comenzado a decir. Lo que paso luego, de verdad, lo preocupo.

- Acompáñame, Sendoh.-

La voz de Taoka se habia calmado de repente, y su rostro de perro bulldog se aliviano, aun conservando su expresión seria e impasible.

La sangre se le helo en las venas, aunque no lo demostró en ningún momento, y los dos desaparecieron tras la puerta de la oficina del entrenador de Ryonan, ante la asombrada mirada del equipo.

La pequeña y acogedora oficina estaba plagada de fotos del equipo, en campeonatos interestatales, en entregas de premios, y plagado tambien, de fotos de equipos que no eran Ryonan. Muchas de ellas habian tomado un tono amarillento y olvidado por el tiempo transcurrido desde que fueron tomadas.

La trayectoria de Moiichi Taoka como entrenador habia sido impresionante. Lo pareciera o no, tuviera el carácter que tuviera, infundía respeto entre alumnos que estuvieron bajo su ala, como también entre sus pares. Los trofeos que rezaban reconocimiento a su paso por el deporte tambien se exponían en una sobria vitrina en un costado de la habitación.

Taoka tenia 30 años de su vida dedicadas al basketball. Desde su juventud, hasta que había decidió buscar nuevos talentos como el que tenia enfrente, sentado con el rostro asombrado mirando una por una las fotografías de las paredes. La gruesa y potente voz lo saco de concentración. Extrañamente calmada y gruesa voz.

- Es serio, Sendoh...- Comenzó a decir - Puedo entender que tengas tus actividades, puedo entender que por tu caracter seas bastante libre en tus decisiones, pero el bienestar del equipo viene primero en MIS prioridades, y TU eres el Capitan. La responsabilidad de mantener en alto la moral del equipo es tuya enteramente, ni siquiera puedo ayudarte con eso.-

- Entrenador, lo entiendo, pero...-

- No es solo esto, Sendoh.- Su voz se volvió mas baja - La vida no se termina en la preparatoria muchacho. Tu talento tampoco. Pero si no empiezas a darte cuenta de como son las cosas, si te la pasas siendo un idiota con alma libre, sin preocuparte por nada seriamente en tu vida, vas a quedarte donde estas, y eso no es lo justo.-

De acuerdo...eso SI fue extraño...se sentía hablando con su padre... El entrenador Taoka nunca le había hablado de ese modo. Nunca le había hablado tan bajo ni serio desde que había entrado al equipo. Y sus palabras nunca, extrañamente, habían sido tan directas y se habían quedado impregnadas en sus oídos.

No respondió nada. No le dio tiempo a responder. Los pasos de Taoka sonaron a sus espaldas mientras salía por la puerta.

- Empezamos en 10 minutos. Cámbiate rápido.-

Giro medio cuerpo, solo para alcanzar a ver la puerta de madera y vidrio esmerilado cerrarse, y la figura del hombre que hasta hace unos momentos parecia haberle dado un consejo de vida desapareciendo.

Sus palabras seguían sonando en su cabeza como molestas campanadas mientras se cambiaba con rapidez para evitar que el frio se colara por cada poro de su blanco y torneado cuerpo.

A pesar de todo, su expresión nunca cambio, y la sonrisa tranquilizadora del Capitan de Ryonan se mantuvo en todo momento. Muy posiblemente, pronto las palabras también se esfumarían. Tal vez.

* * *

- Hana-kun...tenias hambre, ¿verdad?.-

Miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos como su amigo engullía su quinto plato de ramen. Había sido un entrenamiento agotador, y el apetito del Tensai Sakuragi se abría aun mas que de costumbre, y tenia que alimentarse como lima nueva...

- ¡Un Genio debe estar bien alimentado!.- Respondió sin mirarla entre sorbos de delicioso caldo.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?...- Desvió la vista hacia su propio plato, a medio comer.

No tenia hambre. Solo había aceptado ir a comer con Hanamichi porque el se lo había pedido. Desde hace dias que tenia el estomago cerrado.

- ¿No tienes pensado comer?.- El pelirrojo aun no terminaba de tragar los fideos que había engullido, señalando con el largo dedo índice el plato de su acompañante.

- ¿Me lo preguntas por preocupación o solo para saber si te lo puedes comer?.-

- Desde luego que por lo segundo.-

- ...-Nunca iba a cambiar...- Hártate...- Le paso el enorme tazón de miso.

Bebía a pequeños sorbos de su refresco, moviendo con el sorbete los cubitos de hielo que hacia rato estaban haciendo que el vaso de vidrio transpirara por el exterior. Miraba sin mirar como el viejito que los había atendido cortaba casi con maestría la masa de espaldas a ellos.

- Me canse...- La voz de Hanamichi hizo que lo mirara asombrada, aun con el sorbete entre sus finos labios.

- ¿Nani?...-

- Desde que llegamos a clases que espero que me digas que rayos te pasa, y no abriste la boca. Te invito a comer para que estemos solos sin esos molestos zoquetes y tampoco dices nada. Habla antes de que entierre tu fea cara en el lodo.-

Hanamichi...podía ser tan tiernamente violento cuando se proponía ponerse en plan de amigo... Había puesto su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, tanto que podía ver cada imperfección en el bronceado rostro de su amigo, como los almendrados ojos cafés que la miraban disgustado, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Que le estaba ocurriendo?, ¿Le preguntaba que le estaba ocurriendo?...era una buena pregunta, porque realmente ella no sabia que le pasaba desde la tarde anterior, cuando Sendoh Akira se ofreció a acompañarla las cuadras en las que coincidían en camino hacia sus hogares desde la estación.

.+.+.+.+.+.

_**- Ya veo...es decir, ¿te cambiaste al Shohoku para estar con Sakuragi?.-**_

_**Caminaban lado a lado por la acera. Era muchísimo mas alto que ella, sin contar los centímetros extras por su cabello en punta. Los ojos azul profundo la miraban fijo cuando hablaba desde arriba.**_

_**- Si. Puede decirse que fue por él...por él y porque sino iba a meter a todos en Itamura dentro de una cámara de gas y reir como desquiciada desde afuera...- Una vena se apareció de repente en su frente. Esa gente de verdad sacaba lo peor de ella.**_

_**- Hahahaha, parece que no te quedaron muy buenos recuerdos.- Se rascaba la cabeza nervioso, era evidente que el ambiente se ponia tenso cuando hablaba de su antiguo colegio.**_

_**- Eh...lo siento...- Miro hacia un costado sonrojándose. Tenia que aprender a controlar su lengua cuando se trataba de ello.**_

_**- Pero...realmente debes tener una amistad muy fuerte con Sakuragi para viajar doce estaciones todos los días para ir a otro colegio.-**_

_**Había vuelto al hilo principal de la conversación de inmediato. Al fin y al cabo era eso lo que realmente quería saber.**_

_**Le había parecido extraño que ella hiciera ese sacrificio por Sakuragi. Tenían que ser realmente muy buenos amigos. Si, realmente entrañables amigos.**_

_**Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando noto el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Kazuki cuando le respondía. Era como si su expresión se alivianara, como si sus ojos se entibiaran. Así como el tono de su suave voz.**_

_**- Supongo que si...no podemos negar que tenemos una relación un tanto especial...-**_

_**Parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreír de costado, cambiándose de mano el clásico maletín que los muchachos japoneses usan para llevar sus pertenencias escolares. Hacia rato que la veía hacer lo mismo con su verdaderamente no tan clásica mochila negra, y la imito sin darse cuenta.**_

_**- Entonces...¿están saliendo?.-**_

_**Miraba al frente, esperando ver de reojo el sonrojo en su rostro. Si se sonrojaba era porque definitivamente, fuera cual fuera su respuesta, estaban saliendo. Sin embargo, la respuesta que obtuvo lo dejo pasmado.**_

_**Lo estaba mirando con una ceja arqueada, y el labio graciosamente torcido hacia abajo. Parecía...¿molesta?...si, esa era exactamente la palabra.**_

_**- Oye...de verdad tienes poca imaginación, ¿sabes?...-**_

_**Realmente... ¿Por que si se preocupaba tanto por alguien entonces tenia que ser su pareja?. No se dio cuenta hasta luego de unos momentos después de su propio atrevimiento al pronunciar esas palabras. Ella no era así, nunca había sido una persona que se tomara tantas confianzas con los demás, pero Sendoh parecía darle ese permiso y sin quererlo, lo estaba tomando.**_

_**- ¿Por que dices eso?.- Clavo sus pupilas en los iris ambarinos que lo tenian como objetivo, sin darse cuenta de que ambos detenían sus pasos lentamente al llegar a una esquina.**_

_**- No porque quiera estar cerca de Hanamichi significa que estoy enamorada de él.- Respondió de un solo tirón.**_

_**- No puedes negar que es algo que pocas personas harían.- Su sonrisa nunca se había ido de su rostro, en ningún momento. Y sin embargo sentía como su pecho había comenzado a latir con mas fuerza, porque no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de discusiones. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo contradijeran y enfrentaran de otro modo que no fuera en una duela de basketball.**_

_**- Bueno...- Miro hacia arriba un segundo, desviando la vista, llevándose un dedo al mentón, en pose pensativa por un momento. Cerro los ojos sonriendo, solo para mantenerlo en el centro de su campo visual cuando los abrió nuevamente, sorprendiéndolo. - Puedes decir que soy una de las pocas personas que lo harían.-**_

_**Era totalmente atípica. Absolutamente desconcertante. Y decididamente encantadora...**_

_**Estaba acostumbrado a hablar con chicas. Pero no estaba acostumbrado en absoluto a hablar con chicas como "ella". Y eso no dejaba de encantarle.**_

_**- Oye...¿hacia que lado vas?.- Pregunto entornando los ojos con simpatía, ladeando la cabeza.**_

_**- ¿Eh?.- Pestañeo varias veces.**_

_**- Que hacia donde esta tu casa.-**_

_**Esa sonrisita ya le estaba encrespando los nervios mas de la cuenta...¡de verdad que no sabia que rayos pensaba!. Y sin embargo, ¿por que no se lo decia de una buena vez?...**_

_**Entonces vio donde estaba. Debia girar a la izquierda y caminar cuatro cuadras mas para llegar a su casa.**_

_**- Para alla...- Señalo con su delicada mano la direccion.**_

_**- Bueno, se terminaron las coincidencias, yo voy al otro lado, hahaha.- Sonreia de oreja a oreja. Pero esta vez, parecia tener algo de sincero en ella. Por eso respondio de esa forma.**_

_**- Si vivieras para el mismo lado comenzaria a asustarme.-**_

_**Reian con sinceras ganas. De alguna forma, ese muchacho la hacia sonreir, por mas molesta que le resultara su propia sonrisa.**_

.+.+.+.+.+.

- Y ahora te sonríes...estas mas loca de lo que pensaba, Kazu...-

Hanamichi la miraba a los mismos escasos centimetros de hacia aproximadamente 15 minutos, cuando su mente se habia dispersado y viajado a la tarde pasada, cuando aquello sucedio.

Increiblemente mantuvo la calma. No podia perder la calma estando frente a Hanamichi, era un juego de poder que no podia dejar que ganara.

- Sabes que por mas cerca que te pongas de mi cara no vas a intimidarme, zopenco.-

- Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza, estupida.-

- Solo te devuelvo el favor...-

- ¡Ya dime que demonios te esta pasando, tarada!.-

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Paciencia que extrañamente solo parecia mantener con ella. Lo inquietaba verla en ese estado. Kazuki tenia un apetito parecido al suyo, un caracter parecido al suyo, y muy probablemente por eso la conocia como lo hacia.

Y el haberla visto en estado cuasi vegetativo todo el dia lo habia puesto de muy mal humor. Para colmo de males, ella no parecia estar dispuesta a sacarlo de ese estado.

Lo siguio mirando a los ojos al tiempo que se giraba frente a el en el taburete, a la misma distancia en todo momento.

El anciano dueño de la tienda los miraba de soslayo desde un rincon, mientras ordenaba los ingredientes en pequeñas cajas con compartimentos. No entendia como una parejita tan linda se peleaba de esa forma...

- Lo siento, Hana-kun...no quise preocuparte...- La calida sonrisa se hizo presente en el niveo rostro de la morena, cuando toco delicadamente la nariz del pelirrojo con la suya, obligándolo a retroceder.

- ¡Pues lo hiciste, gata apestosa!. ¡Ahora habla!.- Se frotaba la nariz con fuerza. Odiaba cuando le hacia aquello.

¿Que podia decirle?... conociendo a Hanamichi comenzaria a gritar que fraternizaba con el enemigo o alguna idiotez por el estilo...en fin...podia ser divertido solo verlo totalmente cabreado...

- ¿Conoces a un tal Sendoh, Hana-kun?.-

Escupió el refresco que habia comenzado a ingerir, como tambien sentia que por el sobresalto, el sorbete se atascaba en su garganta, provocando una avalancha de carrasperas y que consecuente lluvia de soda en toda la barra.

No se sorprendio para nada...Hanamichi tenia esas reacciones constantemente...Se preparo para lo siguiente, que seria en grandes posibilidades, una catarata de insultos hacia el muchacho de cabellos en punta y el reclamo hacia su persona de por que estaba pasando tiempo de caridad con alguien que intentaba derrocar el reinado del Tensai Sakuragi.

- ¡ESE PUERCOESPIN!. ¡ES DESPRECIABLE!. ¡LO UNICO QUE INTENTA ES QUITARME EL PUESTO DE GENIO!.- Bociferaba totalmente rojo.- ¿Que tienes que ver tu con el?.-

_Ahi vamos..._- Parece ser que vivimos cerca, y me lo encontre en el tren ayer.-

- ¡ESTUVISTE FRATERNIZANDO CON EL ENEMIGO!. ¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA KAZUKI!.-

_Hana-kun...eres tan increíblemente predecible..._

- ¡No estuve fraternizando con nadie, tarado!. Pero el parecía conocerte, por eso te estoy comentando esto.-

- ¡ENTONCES TE GUSTA!.-

- ¡Y ESO DE DONDE SALIO!.-

- ¿¡VAS A DECIRME QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO TRABAJO DE ESPIONAJE?.-

- ¿¡COMO PUEDES TENER LA CABEZA TAN ENORME Y EL CEREBRO TAN PEQUEÑO?.-

No se dieron cuenta de que el amable ancianito se había acercado a ellos con las manos juntas en plegaria. Sonreía tímidamente, y absolutamente aterrado.

- Jóvenes...les suplico...- Comenzó a decir con voz cascada.

Miraron hacia todos lados con los ojos abiertos de par. Era un local pequeño. De esos con aspecto de carrito de madera y muy acogedor. Pero estaba lleno, y las 12 personas sentadas al rededor de la barra los miraban casi con miedo en sus rostros.

Se separaron totalmente sonrojados, acomodándose en los taburetes, cada uno mirando a un lado contrario.

- ¿Por que hablaste con el, llegado al caso?.- Pregunto con voz extrañamente tranquila.

- Ya te lo dije, me lo cruce en el tren, y menciono que te conocia. Eso fue todo.-

Seguían sin mirarse, tratando de calmar el rubor en sus rostros. Aunque fueran de los idiotas mas ruidosos de Kanagawa, aun conservaban un poco de pudor.

No le gustaba nada que su amiga tomara contacto con el puercoespín. ¡Era su rival!. Lo mas seguro era que quisiera utilizarla para robar información sobre el Tensai Sakuragi...¡Eso era!

Seguramente quería enamorarla para hacerla hablar y que divulgara todos sus secretos. Ese maldito y maquiavélico Sendoh...

No había sido una buena idea mencionárselo. Aun podía leer los pensamientos de Hanamichi, y lo mas seguro es que estuviera haciendo correr al hámster en su cerebro mas de la cuenta...Lo mejor seria cambiar el tema, y ubicarlo a él como centro de atención del tópico...

- ¿Como te sentiste estas semanas Hanamichi?.-

La miro con el rostro sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Era tan facil de calmar, cuando se trataba de hablar sobre si mismo...

Se golpeo la espalda por un costado, bajo sus costillas, probando que ya no tenia ningún tipo de dolor.

- ¡Mejor que nunca Kazu!.- La blanca dentadura contrastaba contra la bronceada y tersa piel de su rostro.

Rio con ganas. De verdad le alegraba saber que estaba mejorando, que el entrenamiento tan arduo que habian tenido habia ayudado a que el molesto pelirrojo regresara a su pasion sin ningun riesgo fisico. Y ahora dependia totalmente de el.

* * *

Las palabras de Taoka sonaban en sus oídos como increíblemente molestas campanadas constantes. No comprendía. No comprendía realmente por que se habia molestado tanto por su pseudo consejo. Mas que un consejo, habia sido una especie de historia de vida propia. Como si le estuviera advirtiendo que si seguía haciéndose el idiota por mucho mas tiempo, no se daria cuenta de lo que realmente valia la pena en su vida, y acabaría perdiéndolo.

Era algo francamente estupido...el sabia perfectamente que lo mas importante en su vida era el basketball. Pero aun tenia 17 años y ningun apuro en sentar cabeza con nada. Era cierto, pronto se graduaría. Pronto dejaria la comodidad y seguridad de saber que hacer cada mañana al despertarse y dirigirse por un camino predeterminado a un mismo punto, como sistemáticamente habia hecho desde hacia ya tres años.

Y su pecho sintio un pequeño puntazo ante estos pensamientos, como si dentro suyo supiera que, doloroso o no, Taoka tenia razon...

Sacudio la morena cabeza de lado a lado, alejando esos pensamientos rapidamente. Aun era joven, apuesto, talentoso, y sobre todo, con muchisimo tiempo libre.

El tren pronto hizo su parada frente a su alta figura, y entro apenas sus puertas se lo permitieron. Sonrio. Si no hubiera sido por las estupidas palabras de Taoka, habria tenido la mente ocupado en algo mas agradable.

Como lo ocurrido aproximadamente a esa misma hora la tarde anterior, cuando pudo hablar una vez mas con la morena de cautivantes ojos miel. Aun no podia creer la determinación en sus ojos cuando le dijo que estaba asistiendo a un colegio al que le tomaba una hora llegar cada mañana, solamente por su amigo...Era estupido. Propio de una persona necia. Y terriblemente adorable. Estaba seguro de que nadie hubiera hecho algo similar por el. Ni siquiera su molesto club de admiradoras.

Los ojos azules del alto muchacho se abrieron de par en par cuando miro por inercia a un rincon. La sorprendida y alegre sonrisa de Kazuki parecia estar esperandolo, cuando se dio cuenta de que la muchacha estaba recargada contra la puerta contraria, con la mochila a sus pies, tirando de los cables de sus auriculares, saludandolo con una blanca mano en alto. Su sonrisa fue totalmente sincera cuando la esbozo. Al menos el sabia que era sincera.

- Podria empezar a acostumbrarme a esto.- Dijo con un tono mas que galante cuando se acerco a ella, moviendose con gracia por entre la poca gente que habia ese dia.

No comprendía por que estaba sonriéndole. Pero así era. Y sabia, muy dentro suyo, que había estado esperando el momento para cruzárselo de camino a casa.

- Pues deberías acostumbrarte. Parece que vamos a estar coincidiendo bastante seguido.-

- ¿Asistes a algún club?.- El horario de clases había terminado hacia rato. Le parecía extraño que volviera tan tarde a casa.

- No, pero me quedo a las practicas de basketball.- Dijo guardando el quitando los auriculares del equipo para guardarlo en su mochila, ignorando la mirada perpleja de su acompañante.

- ¿También te quedas a esperar a Sakuragi en el club?.-

- Si...hay algo de malo en eso?.- Pregunto mirándolo extrañada.

- No, para nada.- No había nada de malo. Para nada...

Tres estaciones pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La gente que subía en cada parada hacia que el espacio se hiciera cada vez mas estrecho, así como la distancia entre los dos, obligados a acercarse.

El aroma frutal del negro cabello de Kazuki le lleno los sentidos cuando quedo justo encima de su cabeza. Procuro respirar despacio para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba respirando sobre su pelo. Pudo haber rotado su rostro con facilidad, pero no quiso. No lo hubiera hecho por nada.

Había estado toda la tarde pensando en él. Toda la tarde pensando en que podía decirle si volvían a encontrarse, y ahora no sabia que hacer. Ahora que estaba evitando que por poco su rostro quedara recostado sobre el amplio pecho de Sendoh. Evitaba mirar al frente, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta, concentrándose en las imágenes pasajeras por los vidrios transparentes de las mismas.

En la siguiente estación noto donde estaban. Al parecer, Sendoh también se había dado cuenta. Y lo que sus pensamientos estaban comenzando a formar en deseos dentro de su pecho, él ya lo había expresado con palabras.

- Tengo un balón conmigo. ¿Quieres ir a la cancha?.-

Abrió los ojos ámbar de par en par, levantando la cabeza. El pequeño cascabel sonó ligeramente en su cuello por el brusco movimiento, sin darse cuenta de que casi lo golpea en el mentón. Fue una suerte que el muchacho estuviera mirándola y advirtiera que el cabezazo era inminente.

- ¿A la cancha?.- Era algo tan terriblemente estupido el hecho de repetir las palabras que la otra persona había dicho...pero por el simple hecho de decir algo y no quedarse en silencio, prefirió ser una idiota diciéndolo...

- Pues...tengo un balón...por allá hay una cancha...y somos dos...- Matemática pura...

Siguió su razonamiento aritmético mientras caminaban calles abajo camino a la cancha. Hablando de sus héroes de la NBA. De cosas tan triviales pero que para ellos significaba la pasión que el deporte representaba en sus vidas.

Cuatro estaciones desde que se habían encontrado. Cinco mas hasta el final del recorrido. Eran nueve. Nueve estaciones que evidentemente, iban a compartir por bastante tiempo.

Eso iba a ser interesante.

* * *

Sakuragi había acompañado a su amiga a la estación. Se había quedado charlando con ella hasta que el tren llego y la vio subirse. Se sentía responsable de al menos dejarla en el medio de transporte que la dejara cerca de su casa.

Caminaba despacio pero animado, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, tronando su largo cuello. Sonreía con extraña delicadeza, feliz del momento que estaba atravesando. El aroma a madera lustrada aun se sentía en su ropa, impregnado como antes. Tanto tiempo sin sentirlo hacían que ahora que había vuelto a su vida, lo sintiera en triple intensidad.

Parecía que oía el repiqueteo del balón en la duela, marcado por un ritmo maravilloso, casi como si pudiera leer los movimientos de quien lo manejaba.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era su imaginación ni sus recuerdos. Había alguien picando un balón. Alguien jugando. Alguien manipulando el esférico anaranjado de una forma alucinante.

Entorno los ojos con disgusto cuando creyó reconocer por sus oídos a la persona que conocía tan bien, la única persona capaz de crear esos sonidos.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la reja de la cancha callejera cerca de su casa. Y ahí estaba. El maldito kitsune, practicando después de clases.

La transpiración bañaba su níveo cuerpo, mientras ligeras gotas de agua se desprendían de su brillante cabello negro cuando movía con violencia la cabeza al girar contra un adversario invisible.

Sus piernas eran imposibles de seguir, aun ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a los rápidos movimientos de un basquetbolista.

El tiro de tres puntos que entro en la canasta con absoluta perfección lo lleno de ira.

En todo ese tiempo, Rukawa había estado en el Seleccionado Nacional. Había incrementado todas sus habilidades. Y nuevamente lo había superado.

No...no podía mentirse de esa forma, por mas que gritara asegurando ser un Tensai. No podía mentirse sobre Rukawa. El siempre había sido mejor que el. Y no era posible jamás el superarlo.

Cerro los puños con fuerza, hiriendo sus palmas con las uñas manchadas por la suciedad de la duela. La sangre quedo impregnada en sus dedos, mientras aun temblaba.

No pensaba en retarlo. No pensaba en insultarlo. Solo se quedo en la penumbra, admirando en silencio las habilidades de su eterno enemigo, y la belleza de su juego que jamás admitiría.

Se puso en marcha nuevamente. Las largas piernas lo dirigieron al colegio. Al gimnasio. A la duela. Se quedaría toda la noche de ser necesario.

Kazuki seguramente lo insultaría de pies a cabeza y tendía que soportar sus criticas y regaños como una ametralladora en su cabeza, como un pájaro carpintero taladrándole el cráneo. Pero no le importaba.

- No me vas a ganar, Rukawa...-

No había insultos ni odio infantil en sus palabras. Solo reconocimiento de su rival.

Y cuando por fin estuviera listo, iba a plantarse frente a él y exigirle una revancha por aquel juego. Aquel juego en el que lo dejo perplejo, arrodillado en la duela, contemplándose a si mismo.

No se dio cuenta de que habían pasado horas desde que su duelo contra si mismo había dado inicio. Como tampoco había caído de que la sombra del joven blanco cual nieve lo había seguido cuando abandono la cancha frustrado, y ahora lo observaba con fríos ojos sesgados de un fulgor azul y penetrante.

Sawakita Eiji estaba en Estados Unidos. El había alcanzado la meta máxima a la que un basketbolista puede aspirar. Sendoh Akira era su eterno rival.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, contemplando el juego de ese imbecil pelirrojo. Y admitiendo para si mismo lo bueno que se había vuelto, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta.

- Deja de sobre exigirte, do´aho...-

Fueron las palabras que emitieron sus labios antes de darse vuelta y emprender el retorno a casa.

* * *

Sendoh era extremadamente rápido. Increíblemente difícil de alcanzar, tanto en velocidad como en reflejos. Sentía la diferencia de niveles demasiado elevada, y eso la cegaba de furia e impulsaba a seguir intentando quitarle el balón. Se sentía totalmente impotente...

Los largos brazos descubiertos por la camiseta blanca que llevaba bajo su uniforme estaban sudados. Sintió un leve alivio. Al menos significaba un esfuerzo de su parte.

Sendoh estaba atento a cada movimiento de su contrincante. Al ruedo de la falda azul rozando sus muslos en cada giro. Al sonido sordo de sus zapatillas pisando con fuerza y determinación la duela. El chillido que ambos producían en cada frenada para evitar golpearse cuando se acercaban demasiado y con brusquedad.

Había mejorado mucho en ese tiempo...Evidentemente, había entrenado con Sakuragi. Habían incrementado juntos sus habilidades.

La sonrisa perpetua del muchacho no parecía querer irse. Aunque por momentos lo hacia...no estaba segura de que se pusiera serio o simplemente fuera una ilusión óptica provocada por el cabello mojado cayéndole en los ojos cada tanto.

- Mejoraste bastante.- Dijo mientras volvía a picar el balón luego de que Kazuki lograra encestar.

- Todavía no.- Fueron sus palabras tajantes, al igual que su mirada.

Tan solo se dedico a observarla. Como era posible que alguien con esa mirada de fuego y pura determinación pudiera también tener tanta ternura por alguien como para hacer todo para acompañarlo...

Realmente, era alguien que nunca había conocido...

- Yo creo que si.- Musito calmo.- Ya no se ve la cancha...mejor paremos.-

Pestañeo como saliendo de un transe. Miro hacia ambos lados. Era cierto. Se rasco la cabeza molesta. Estaba totalmente empapada.

- Parece que el invierno y sus malditos días cortos están en mi contra...-

- Hahaha, podemos seguir jugando hasta el verano en ese caso.-

- Hahaha, espero poder ganarte en esa instancia.-

- Tu brazo esta mucho mejor ahora. Para ese momento estará totalmente recuperado.-

Dio en el blanco. Se lo quedo mirando fijo, sorprendida de sus palabras. Las luces de neón se encendieron y de pronto iluminaron el blanco rostro de Sendoh.

Los penetrantes ojos azules le devolvían la mirada con fuerza y seriedad. Sus labios seguían sonriendo. Y eso era particularmente molesto.

- Supongo...que si...-

No supo porque respondió de esa forma. No supo por que se llevo la mano a la nuca, buscando inútilmente secar el cabello mojado de la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Tampoco se dio cuenta de cuando Sendoh había buscado una toalla en su bolso de gimnasio, cubriéndole la cabeza con ella.

- Pero que...- Lo miro aturdida bajo el trozo de tela blanca.

- Ahora tenemos otra excusa para encontrarnos, aparte del viaje en tren y de nuestro partido veraniego.-

Realmente esperaba que el hecho de tener que devolverle ese insulso pedazo de tela fuera motivo suficiente para volver a verse.

El rostro sonriente de Kazuki se ilumino. Y también a él.

Realmente era alguien fuera de lo común. Ambos pensaban eso, el uno del otro.

Técnicamente, faltaban tres estaciones para el final del recorrido.

Esa noche, recorrieron el trecho a pie.

* * *

Hola todo el mundo!

Aca subo capitulo nuevo! jaja

Quisiera dedicar este capitulo, este fic en su totalidad, a mi amiga Johana. Realmente no puedo decir mucho de ella...solo que es invaluable en mi vida, y que sin ella nada seria lo que es.

Gracias simplemente por ser, turra! :3

Muchiiisimas gracias por sus comentarios! y espero que este tambien les guste, y como siempre, espero dudas, insultos, felicitaciones, bombas, lo que venga! XD

un beso enorme!


	7. Sucesos del mes de Mayo

CAPITULO 7: "Sucesos del mes de Mayo"

_**I had no choice but to hear you**_

_**You stated your case time and again**_

_**I thought about it**_

_**You treat me like I'm a princess**_

_**I'm not used to liking that**_

_**You ask how my day was**_

_**You've already won me over in spite of me**_

_**And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**_

_**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**_

_**I couldn't help it**_

_**It's all your fault**_

Head Over Feet, Alanis Morrisette

**14 de Mayo.**

**Domingo. 9 am.**

Los días se estaban haciendo poco a poco mas largos. La luz de la tarde duraba unas horas mas, y el frío ya no calaba los huesos.

Los domingos también se hacían mas disfrutables para salir por las mañanas, a caminar al parque, hablar con los amigos, y recorrer con ellos calles abajo de camino a su templo favorito de perdición. Pero ninguno de los 5 jóvenes pensaba en nada de eso mientras recorrían las calles que los separaban del local de juegos de azar donde se encontraba su bien amado Pachinko.

- Creí que ya no vendrías a nuestros momentos de distensión dominicales, Hanamichi.- Comentó Ookusu mirando hacia atrás ladeando la cabeza.

- Si, un verdadero deportista debería estar entrenando a tiempo completo y no perder su tiempo con idiotas como nosotros!.-

- ¿Estas loco?. Seria como perder sus raíces, después de todo ¡él es el Rey de los Idiotas!.-

Lo siguiente que Takamiya vio frente a si fue una enorme pantalla negra con muchísimas estrellitas de colores brillando, porque la inhumanamente dura cabeza de Hanamichi se había estrellado contra su cráneo hasta casi partirlo.

- ¡TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES TAKAMIYA IDIOTA! ¡ESTAS HABLANDO DEL TENSAI SAKURAGI!.-

La verdad era que Sakuragi extrañaba salir con su Gundam como en los viejos tiempos. Últimamente los preparativos para el partido de practica contra el Ryonan los habían tenido tan ocupados que no había podido verse con nadie después de los entrenamientos. Y la verdad, era que un Tensai como el podía relegar unas horas de la mañana del domingo para dedicárselas a los plebeyos sin talento que tenia como amigos.

Yohei miraba sonriendo complacido en silencio. Estaba feliz de que Hanamichi hubiera salido con ellos esta vez, realmente extrañaba a su hermano entre el Ejercito de los Idiotas.

Seguían discutiendo a los gritos pero nunca saliendo del tono amistoso que conllevaba, cuando un grito desaforadamente fuerte los hizo voltear al unísono.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO TU AQUI?.-

Hanamichi sintió como su espalda era recorrida por un escalofrío conocidamente molesto. Esa voz también era conocida. Como confundir la irritante voz del mono del Kainan.

Kyota Nobunaga camino a pasos agigantados sin dejar de señalar con terrible mala educación al alto pelirrojo, que lo veía llegar con desgano en sus hombros caídos.

- ¡Creí que te habías muerto mono pelirrojo!.- Grito totalmente molesto

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces, idiota!. ¡Claro que no estoy muerto! ¡Estuve en rehabilitación y ahora estoy de vuelta!.-

- Mis plegarias no fueron respondidas, que decepción...- Dijo mientras su rostro se fruncía en disgusto.

Una catarata de insultos y lenguaje corporal obsceno se hizo presente entre los dos ozaaru. Yohei se limito a reir, rascándose la cabeza, mientras se ubicaba en la fila de gente mayor que había comenzado a formarse para ingresar a la sala de juegos. Sus amigos animaban la lucha como si se tratara de un encuentro de lucha libre.

Realmente, si Hanamichi no se trenzara en una pelea así, seria como si hubiese perdido sus raíces.

- No te creas tanto, mono. ¡Pronto será tu turno de perder contra mi!.-

- Hahaha, ¡¿crees que el Rey Kainan va a ser derrotado por un idiota pelirrojo como tu?.-

- ¡Este Tensai derroto al Sannoh!, ¡así que cuidado con lo que hablas, mono estúpido!.-

- Pero terminaron siendo derrotados en la segunda ronda...-

Ese fue un descarado dedo en la llaga. En la segunda ronda del pasado Campeonato Nacional, el Shohoku fue derrotado por el Aiwa. La fatiga y el cansancio extremo de haber jugado contra el Sannoh había sido demasiado para el equipo.

- Pero se convirtieron en leyenda, mono, no puedes negar eso.- La melódica voz de Yohei se hizo escuchar a medida que aparecía en el campo visual del numero 10 de la preparatoria Kainan.

- Si, es cierto, grabaron sus nombres en la historia.- Ookusu rememoro el extraño canto de aliento de Nori y los amigos pandilleros de Mitsui durante el partido.

- ¡Ya cierren la boca, montón de extras!.- No le gustaba que le demostraran cuando no tenia razón, simplemente porque el JAMÁS se equivocaba.

El pequeño ozaaru hubiera muerto bajo una avalancha de puños sobre su cabeza si las puertas del local de juegos no se hubiera abierto en ese preciso instante.

El Gundam entro corriendo junto con el resto de jugadores empedernidos que habían empezado a juntarse detrás de ellos, aprovechando para reír con el espectáculo cómico que se desarrollaba en la entrada.

Hanamichi estaba comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del edificio cuando la voz calmada de Nobunaga Kyota lo detuvo.

- Su próximo partido es contra el Ryonan, ¿no es así?

La roja cabellera giro en torno al muchacho mas bajo. La mirada de Hanamichi se endureció cuando escucho el nombre de su próximo rival. Más aun cuando no notó sorna ni burla en la voz de Kyota.

- Si, es contra Ryonan. ¿Por que? ¿Ahora eres un espía trabajando para ellos?.-

- ¡No seas idiota, mono pelirrojo!.-

- ¡Hanamichi!, ¡Takamiya le pego al gordo! ¡ven y contágiate de su suerte!.- El grito escandaloso de Ookusu se escucho desde el interior del edificio, seguido de exclamaciones, risas y maldiciones también de todos los presentes que rodeaban al obeso integrante del Gundam.

Sin embargo, la mirada café del alto muchacho seguía clavada en los negros ojos del ex novato de Kainan.

- Será mejor que entrenes duro, idiota. Sendoh no te la va a dejar fácil.- Dijo dándose la vuelta.

Extrañamente, no había sonado a burla. Extrañamente, no se lo había dicho con su acostumbrado tono de eterno sarcasmo. Había sonado casi, casi como un consejo. Como una advertencia.

Advertencia totalmente innecesaria, porque el era el Tensai, y ahora que había regresado al Shohoku, su equipo no tenia nada que temer. El cubriría el enorme hueco dejado por el Gori cuando egreso. El se encargaría de convertirse en el nuevo pilar del equipo. Y la fuerza del equipo que enfrento al Sannoh volveria a hacer historia.

- Cierra la boca, siéntate y observa como destrozamos al Ryonan, estúpido chimpance.-

Lo dijo exactamente en el mismo tono de voz que Kyota había usado. Solo provoco que el muchacho lo mirara de reojo, sin que dejara de caminar en la dirección contraria. No importaba que lo ignorara, había escuchado el mensaje.

Se lo diría a Maki. Y Maki iría al partido. Era perfecto. Todos serian testigos del regreso del Gran Hanamichi Sakuragi.

- HANAMICHI! VEN PRONTO! TAKAMIYA ESTA PRENDIDO FUEGO!.-

Y el pelirrojo entro con tranquilidad al edificio, con intencion de seguir pasando la mañana con sus amigos.

* * *

_go on and get up offa my block_

_get up offa my block, because_

_love is there if you'd just open up 2 it_

_if you'd just believe your whole world would change_

_New power generation, you've got to rearrange. We've got_

_we r the new power generation, you've gotta give up all the fight_

_we gotta try 2 love one another, baby. we r the new power generation_

_we r the new power generation_

El parco kitsune no entendía realmente por que esa canción le gustaba tanto.

La larga y nívea mano se movía al ritmo del compás marcado tanto por los acordes, como por los golpeteos de la baterìa escuchándose de fondo.

Era una banda anticuada. Banda que Prince formo cuando se había disgustado con su grupo anterior. Y ese primer sencillo había hecho un éxito sin entender realmente como. Y sin entender como, en verdad, le encantaba esa estúpida melodía.

Le recordaba a él mismo. Sus propias frustraciones. Sus propias virtudes. Sus muchas virtudes, por cierto.

Y entonces frunció el entrecejo. Porque si le recordaba a el mismo, por simple escala lógica, le recordaba a él.

Ese idiota pelirrojo...ese do´aho...

Sacudió la cabeza cuando otra imagen llego a su mente como un baldazo de agua helada. Lo había olvidado por completo desde el partido contra el Sannoh. Eiji Sawakita era el que pudo acaparar todos sus pensamientos desde ese día, y prácticamente se había olvidado de su existencia. Hasta ese momento. Iba a enfrentarse nuevamente con Akira Sendoh.

La ultima vez que había jugado en un partido oficial contra él había sido en las eliminatorias del Torneo Estatal. Y luego de eso, ese uno contra uno, el que le dio las pautas para superar al propio Sawakita.

Y ahora iba a ser una merecida revancha.

Los helados ojos azules se entornaron, dejándose cubrir por las hebras negras y brillosas que caían sobre su rostro casi con gracia.

La brisa dándole en la cara, al contrario de mantenerlo alerta mientras manejaba su bicicleta, parecía darle una conocida sensación de somnolencia. Los calidos rayos del sol sobre su espalda tampoco le hacían mas fácil el trabajo.

Fue así como quedo dormido, otra vez como era costumbre, chocándose contra el parachoques de un auto estacionado.

Otra vez, y sin saber como los milagros lo seguían a sol y sombra, salio ileso.

* * *

**22 de Mayo.**

**Domingo. 9 a.m.**

Abrió los ojos perezoso, tratando de apagar inútilmente y sin fuerzas el despertador que insistentemente sonaba con el cacareo de un gallo.

Froto su rostro bronceado entre sus amplias manos, bostezando con fuerza, desplegando sus piernas largas y torneadas como un enorme gato colorado.

El agua helada de la canilla fue como un segundo despertador contra su piel, terminando de despabilarlo. Se miro al espejo con una extraña sensación subiendo por su vientre, entrando en el esternón, siguiendo por cada recoveco de su pecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, simplemente estaba sonriéndose a si mismo, reflejado en el cristal frente a sus ojos.

El Tensai iba a regresar a la cancha. Ahora, era oficial.

Miyagi se removía nervioso sentado cruzado de brazos sobre una banca de madera dentro del vestuario.

Cuantas veces había visto a Akagi en esa misma situación, sin comprender en aquel momento el sentimiento de enorme responsabilidad que debía haber tenido, mezclado con la creciente adrenalina que desde hacia horas recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Era su primer partido como Capitán del Shohoku. Cada entrenamiento se vería reflejado en ese juego de practica contra Ryonan. Y lo que peor lo ponía, era que su contraparte exacta era Sendoh. Ambos jugaban de base. Ambos eran capitanes. La diferencia, es que Sendoh era considerado como un maldito genio...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando por todos los medios alivianar su ceño fruncido a medida que la respiración hacia subir y bajar su pecho a un ritmo acompasado.

Los ojos castaños de la hermosísima morena lo miraban desde la puerta. Tan compenetrado estaba en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera la había oído abrir el cerrojo. A ella, a quien era capaz hasta de sentir a kilómetros de distancia como si tuviera incorporado un radar exclusivo en sus sentidos.

- Estas sobrecargando tu cabeza, Ryota.- Dijo finalmente, buscando cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Aya-chan!.- Se dio vuelta al instante. Pero algo no estaba bien. Su rostro no sonreía bobamente como de costumbre, y el furioso color rojo de sus mejillas tampoco estaba presente.

- Si no te calmas, el equipo entero se pondrá nervioso. Ahora tu eres el pilar, Ryota. Es el deber del Capitán.-

Pestañeo varias veces, centrando a la bella chica en sus ojos. No era demasiado problema, después de todo, solo tenia ojos para ella. Pero esta vez lo hizo por otro motivo.

- Siento que si perdemos o ganamos, será mi responsabilidad.- Dijo de un tirón, como si pudiera sincerarse con ella.

Ayako comenzó a juntar unas planillas y apilarlas sobre el banco donde Ryota estaba sentado. Se acomodo a su lado conservando una respetable distancia.

Y fue entonces cuando saco su sacrosanto abanico de papel, estrellándolo contra la cabeza de su Capitán.

- ¿Acaso las palabras de Ansai-sensei nunca se te grabaron en esa cabezota que tienes, Ryota?.-

- ¡¿Eh?.- Masajeaba su cráneo enérgicamente. Nunca terminaría de entender como un trozo de papel era un arma similar a un bate de baseball en manos de su amadísima Ayako.

- "Ustedes son muy fuertes". Eso es lo que siempre les ha dicho Ansai-sensei.- Su rostro se puso serio al pronunciar esas palabras.

Y Ryota recordó todas y cada una de las veces que su entrenador se los dijo. Que la experiencia, energía, velocidad y coraje se cimentaban de tal forma que hacían al Shohoku un equipo increíblemente fuerte.

Pero esos cimientos ya no estaban. Akagi y Kogure ya no estaban.

- La situación cambio, Ryota. El Capitán Akagi y Kogure se graduaron. Pero aún estas tu. Mitsui. Rukawa y Hanamichi Sakuragi, que regreso al equipo.- Y sonrió, como siempre, como Ryota amaba en ella.- Seguimos siendo muy fuertes.-

Los ojos pardos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par ante tal declaración. Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, increíblemente sin sonrojarse.

Sintió los pasos de los muchachos del equipo tras su espalda a punto de entrar por la puerta del vestidor.

Eran fuertes.

* * *

Moiichi Taoka se había cruzado de brazos hacia media hora, mirando cada periodo de diez segundos las manecillas de su reloj pulsera. Era el colmo. El colmo de todo para ese muchacho idiota. Los muchachos del equipo se preparaban en silencio, como si esperaran que la mas minima chispa encendiera una hoguera para la ejecución de su Capitán como si se tratara de una victima en una caza de brujas.

Suspiró con fuerza y resignación impropia en él. Sentía el retemblequeo del piso de madera bajo sus pies, y sabia que eran las firmes pisadas de ese grandísimo estúpido.

Comprendió entonces por que, en la vida, se había sentido tan triste pero seguro de la decisión que había tomado días antes...

El altísimo muchacho abrió la puerta de par en par cuando entro con las mejillas apenas sonrojadas por la corrida que hacia horas había comenzado para llegar a tiempo, cuando se quedo dormido por apagar el despertador.

- ¡Lamento la espera muchachos! ¡Me quede dormido!. ¡Lo lamento entrenador!.- Su mano derecha se posiciono bajo su nariz, en su ya clásica pose de disculpas.

El silencio heló la sangre de los presentes esperando que la Teoría del Big Bang explicara la creación de un nuevo universo por la acumulación de adenalina y energía negativa en el cuerpo de Taoka. Pero no sucedió.

- Es hora del calentamiento. Salgan todos.- Dijo. Y salió primero hacia la puerta. Sendoh solo pudo seguirlo con la mirada con la profunda intriga plasmada en su marfileo rostro.

Se hincó de hombros y dejando el bolso se preparo, siguiendo a sus compañeros hacia la cancha.

- Capitán Sendoh...- La extrañamente calida e infantil voz de Hikoichi sonó a sus espaldas, deteniendo sus pasos.

- Que pasa, Hikoichi?.- Volteo medio cuerpo, mirando hacia abajo, buscando los enormes ojos del molesto y tierno pequeñín.

Como decirle que veía actitudes extrañas en el entrenador y que realmente sentía que debía cambiar su actitud tan despreocupada?. Era difícil decirle eso a un sempai. Mas aun a un sempai como Sendoh.

- No te preocupes Hikoichi. No vamos a perder este partido por nada.- Su sempiterna sonrisa hizo su aparición curvando sus labios.

* * *

Shinichi Maki se acomodó en uno de los asientos libres de las tribunas, asegurándose de tener una excelente vista de todo el campo, ansioso por ver el regreso de Sakuragi, debía admitirlo. Kyota hizo lo mismo, así como Takazato.

Kenji Fujima, Tooru Hanagata, incluso alumnos de la prefectura de Aichi como Dai Moroboshi se hicieron presentes, esperando ver el resurgir del equipo que había vencido al Sannoh. Querían ver si el Ryonan había mejorado lo suficiente para vencerlos y cobrar revancha.

Y así, salieron a la cancha. Rojo y azul. Colores perfectamente diferenciados. Uniformes oficiales ambos. Y comenzaron a calentar.

La amplia sonrisa de Sendoh se intensificó cuando distinguió la cabellera roja entre los integrantes del Shohoku. Y no dudó de quien era cuando lo vió acercarse a pasos agigantados.

- ¡Puercoespín!. Espero que no tengas pensado ganar este partido, porque no será agradable irte llorando a tu casa.-

- Bueno, trataré de no esperanzarme demasiado, Sakuragi. Bienvenido.-

Era tan, pero tan terriblemente irritante la forma en que le respondía y lo hacía quedar como un idiota cabeza de salchicha, que al sentir como su sangre hervía apenas notó los gritos de Ryota desde la otra punta de la cancha para que dejara de hacer el ridículo y se pusiera a calentar.

Y entonces algo llamó la atención de ambos.

- ¡Pedazo de zoquete!. ¡Si te llegan a expulsar por causar alboroto voy a patearte tan fuerte que tendrán que separar mi pié de tu trasero con un sacabocado!.-

La catarata de carcajadas resonaron en todo el estadio. Sendoh casi se atraganta con su propia saliva ante tal dicho, reconociendo la voz que había pronunciado tal sentencia, y viendo como el pelirrojo se hundía de hombros solo para darse vuelta y correr colérico a donde estaba la morena de ojos ámbar.

La cabellera oscura se sacudía ligeramente desde las tribunas, Kazuki estaba radiante, con el cabello recogido, varios mechones sobre las mejillas pálidas. Se había removido imperceptiblemente nervioso hasta que la había visto llegar al estadio, simplemente con una camiseta tres cuartos negra y jeans amplios. Increíble que con algo asi se viera tan adorable. "How you doin´"...eso rezaba su camiseta...

¿Se estaban golpeando?... Si, si estaban, ¿como podían tratarse de aquella forma?. Se rasco la cabeza, era demasiado simple y también demasiado complicado. Aparentemente Kazuki no tenia problemas en demostrar que sabia la forma en la que pensaban los chicos...al menos sus amigos. No le interesaba mostrarse superficial, podía hablar de basketball durante todo el regreso a casa. Encontrarla sentada en el ultimo vagón del tren era una de las razones por las que se apresuraba en la practica.

- ¡Gata apestosa!. ¿Como se te ocurre gritarme eso?. ¿Acaso no sabes que soy el...-

- El Tensai Sakuragi y es tu partido de regreso...y ya vete a calentar, pelirrojo haragán...- Sentenció besándole la frente, provocando mas de un murmullo.

Nadie había visto nunca a Kazu cerca del pelirrojo, y que de repente notaran a una muchacha tan cercana a él no era algo para dejar pasar.

Fue entonces que levantó la vista, y notó a su compañero de tardes en las nueve estaciones del tren. No pudo evitar sonreírle, devolviendo el gesto que desde la lejanía notaba en él.

La vió lanzarle una amplia sonrisa, agitando su blanca mano desde donde estaba cuando lo ubico en la cancha. Como si fuese difícil encontrarlo con su cabello...

Escasos tres minutos, y el partido daría comienzo...

Es un amistoso, es un amistoso, es un amistoso... Tuvo que recordárselo a si mismo en cuanto noto la cabellera colorada entrar en el gimnasio. El numero 10 se exhibía sobre el rojo furioso de su camiseta, únicamente superado por el cabello de su portador, que comenzaba a crecer nuevamente.

El número 11...si...los ojos helados de Kaede Rukawa no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo...pero sabía, sentía, que iba a ser el triple de difícil de superar esta vez. Mucho había pasado...

Hacia varios meses que había jugado contra el por ultima vez, en aquel partido en el que le habían arrebatado la ultima silla para la participación del campeonato nacional.

Pero esto era diferente. Esto era un partido de practica como la primera vez que se habían enfrentado. Y lo cierto era que a nadie a beneficiaría tanto como a él. Porque lo había decidido. La duda que lo atacaba desde hacia días, se había aclarado segundos antes, cuando vio la extraña pero absolutamente verdadera demostración de afecto entre los dos muchachos de Shohoku.

Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas. Pero Kazuki no era para nada parecida a las otras chicas. Por eso, su mejor opción era Sakuragi.

La bocina anunciando que el partido daba comienzo había sonado estruendosamente. Sin Uozumi y sin Akagi, el salto inicial quedaba en manos de Fukuda y Sakuragi. Balón para el equipo en uniforme rojo.

Fue Ryota quien recibió el balón, su debut como capitán. Mostrandose tranquilo como siempre, dribleaba como siempre lo hacia, con total confianza en si mismo, y transmitiendo ahora esa misma confianza a sus compañeros de equipo.

Comenzó a avanzar por la duela a paso acelerado. Así, el gran Akira Sendoh salió a su encuentro.

Debía recordarse a si mismo que había sido capaz de derrotar a Fukatsu. Pero Sendoh era Sendoh. Y en todo ese tiempo que él había entrenado para ser un buen capitán, Sendoh también lo habría hecho. Y así era.

Pasaron quince minutos del primer tiempo, y el marcador no pasaba de los cuatro tantos por equipo.

Rukawa comenzaba a impacientarse. Pero el pelirrojo lo hacía aún más. Miraba a Sendoh con verdadero recelo. Algo no andaba bien. Ellos no podían anotar con facilidad. Pero Ryonan tampoco lo hacía. No porque no los dejaran. Sino porque no buscaban llegar. Sendoh no lo hacía.

No estaba jugando mal. Pero no estaba jugando con todas sus fuerzas. No era el Akira Sendoh que recordaba. El que estaba esperando, lo recibiera con un verdadero reto.

Rukawa no reconocía a su antiguo rival. Creía que el orgullo de Sendoh no le permitiría ir empatados. Algo no andaba bien. Desgraciado...debía ser una estrategia de su parte... Y creyó comprender cual...

Pasados 20 minutos, el primer tiempo terminó. Marcador: 16 a 18, favor de Shohoku.

- ¿¡Que rayos les esta pasando?- La potente voz de Taoka parecía perforar los oídos de sus alumnos- ¿¡Acaso entrenaron todo el invierno para nada?.-

- No se preocupe entrenador...- Sendoh habló por primera vez en todo el partido.

- Sendoh...será mejor que borres esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia de tu rostro y te pongas serio, si no quieres terminar como la ultima vez.- Taoka dejó de gritar. Esta vez era enserio.

- Entrenador...no vamos a perder...- Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Sus ojos, en cambio, no lo hacían.

Otro era el ánimo en el vestuario del equipo rojo. Ryota tenía dificultades para permanecer calmado, sin demostrar que estaba eufórico por ese punto de diferencia, que consideraba un logro.

Los rostros de Hanamichi y Rukawa eran un contraste total con respecto al de sus compañeros. Estaban a la espera, sabían que el cambio vendría en este segundo tiempo.

Silbato inicial. Segundo tiempo contando desde veinte minutos.

Los dos muchachos de segundo año sabían que el ritmo iba a cambiar. Y asi fué. Sendoh comenzó a demostrar porque lo llamaban genio.

Y sin embargo... Hanamichi estaba furico. No la furia propia de un niño que no quiere perder. Era de otro tipo. La que hiere el orgullo.

El pelirrojo estaba decidido a saber que demonios estaba sucediendo. Por eso esquivó a uno de sus atacantes, se quitó de encima a Koshino y Fukuda sin mayores dificultades, porque tanto entrenamiento habían verdaderamente rendido frutos en sus movimientos. Se dribleó al recibir un pase de Kakuta. Hasta que cruzó la cara de su enemigo. El rostro blanco níveo sonriendo como una copia de la Mona Lisa, enigmática e irritante. Su voz clara y grave resonó exclusivamente para sus oídos, como cuidando que sea una charla privada entre dos rivales.

- ¿Éstas son las nuevas habilidades del Tensai Sakuragi?- Amagó a quitarle el balón, en un susurro.

- ¡¿Qué dices?- la pelota rebotó lejos cuando la pasó a un compañero suyo. Sus ojos cambiaron de expresión a los de un felino apunto de saltarle al cuello a Sendoh con las garras extendidas.

- Ahá...-Prosiguió. Estaba logrando su cometido- Deja mucho que desear tu jugada, mucho más con tu chica mirándote...-

Hanamichi se quedó consternado unos segundos y enseguida miró a la tribuna donde yacían los alientos de Kazuki.

Sendoh dió en el blanco. El pelirrojo estaba entendiendo a quien se refería. Tenía que comenzar así su diálogo. No estaba del todo seguro de que fuera amistad lo que realmente unía a esos dos. Según Kazuki así era, pero siempre sería mejor corroborar el terreno desde ambos flancos.

- ESO, no es mi chica.- Dijo casi gritando de incredulidad.- ESO, es mi mejor amiga.-

_"ESO"_ pensó Akira antes de hablar. Debía ser cierto...estaba seguro de que ni siquiera Sakuragi sería tan bestia de llamar de esa forma a su novia... Bien, terreno verificado. Hora de actuar... - Pues tu potencial no es mucho que digamos.-

- ¡Ni el tuyo! ¡En lo absoluto!.-

El partido continuaba, corrían tras el balón. Pronto se cumplirían los 30 segundos si no anotaban o el balón no pasaba de bando. Y la segunda no contaba como opción.

Y sin embargo, eso fue lo que finalmente ocurrió. Tenía algo que demostrar, y su orgullo dormido hasta ese momento estaba comenzando a despertarse de su corto letargo... Fue así que Sendoh tomó el balón nuevamente, a la vez que la conversación con Hanamichi proseguía.

- Te propongo algo, Hanamichi Sakuragi.-

Arqueó una ceja. Sus ojos café se centraron en los azules del capitán de Ryonan.

- Que quieres, puercoespín.-

_Sakuragi...eres tan predecible que das miedo..._- Jugaré con todo mi potencial, si tu me arreglas una cita con esa chica llamada "ESO"...- Dijo finalmente, volviendo a sonreir.

Sus cuencas se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, no se esperaba eso en lo más mínimo...jamás...

- ¡¿Que qué? - Akira pasó la pelota y Hanamichi salió tras de ella, al igual que él.

-Asi es. Lo que oíste Sakuragi. Consígueme una cita con Kazuki, y jugaré con todo lo que tengo, como merece un Tensai como tu.-

Y eso fue todo...tocó en la tecla indicada. En el lugar preciso. En el orgullo de Hanamichi. Fue como si una enorme sucesión de campanadas se dieran tras su cabeza al escuchar a Sendoh llamarlo Tensai.

- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Pues entonces DALO POR HECHO!, ¡El Tensai Sakuragi lo hará!.-

El partido se quedó congelado al escuchar el rugir de ese colorado molesto pero talentoso, al igual que la tribuna. Kazuki no pudo evitar que una enorme gota de sudor corriera por su cabeza al verlo hacer el ridículo...pero debía reconocerlo, ya nada le sorprendía de ese encefalograma plano pelirrojo...

- De acuerdo. - fue cuanto sentenció, su mirada cambió, al igual que la posición de sus pies y salió a arrebatar el balón, sin piedad.

Pase. Tomaba el balón. Pase. Tomaba el balón. Burló a Ryota. Rukawa quedó atrás. Anotación...el partido estaba empezando finalmente para Sendoh.

Aún así, aun cuando todo ese entrenamiento no fue en vano. El marcador dio a conocer a un vencedor. 93-88. Favor de Ryonan.

Rukawa había jugado excelente. Mostrando trabajo en equipo del que antes carecía. Pero no había caso. El tiempo que había dedicado a entrenar en el Seleccionado Nacional lo habían alejado del equipo y no había logrado reconectarse con el resto de sus compañeros.

Hanamichi había estado estupendo. Su lesión totalmente recuperada. Pero haría falta mucho más entrenamiento.

Y Ryota...había hecho todo lo posible, y aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Todo eso se resumió en las palabras de aliento de Anzai-sensei mientras hablaba con sus alumnos en el vestuario luego del partido, levantándoles la moral luego del primer juego amistoso de la temporada, que habían perdido.

Un par de bellos ojos ámbar buscaban a un pelirrojo en los pasillos que llevaban a los vestuarios. Seguramente iba a querer golpear muchos objetos inocentes, y sería mejor estar ahí para atajarlo...

- ¿Esperando a Sakuragi para darle consuelo?.-

Giró sobre sus talones sorprendida. La alta figura de Akira Sendoh estaba frente a ella. De uniforme deportivo de su instituto, con el bolso colgando de un hombro y las manos en los bolsillos. Le devolvió la sonrisa rascándose la mejilla con gracia.

- Es preferible estar prevenidos que dejar que la bestia desate su ira contra lo primero que se le cruce en el camino.-

- Vamos, ya no es el mismo Sakuragi que era antes. Ahora es todo un deportista.-

- Si, Hanamichi es un deportista. Pero no quita que sea un bruto...-

Rieron ambos. Sabían que había una total verdad en sus palabras.

- Se nota que entrenó muy duro.-

- También tu lo hiciste. Realmente jugaste excelente Sendoh.- Dijo con entusiasmo.

La observaba mientras su voz entraba por sus oídos. Su tono claro y transparente, mezclado con su risa. Definitivamente quería salir con esa chica. Pero iba a depender de él mismo...ese mentiroso de Sakuragi...

_**- ¡Pídeselo tu mismo!.- El pelirrojo estaba absolutamente cabreado.**_

_**- Sabes Sakuragi, no tengo buena memoria, pero estoy seguro de que habíamos hecho un arreglo...y al menos yo cumplí con mi parte.- No era de las personas que se enfadaran. Ni remotamente. Pero estaban faltando a la palabra, y eso no era de su agrado.**_

_**- ¿Acaso quieres que la chica que te gusta piense que eres un cobarde y flojo que le pide a otra persona que la invite a salir por ti?.- Escupió de un tirón, mirándolo fijo.**_

_**Abrió los ojos de par en par. "La chica que te gusta"...nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Kazuki le había parecido interesante desde el principio. Porque justamente, era diferente a todas las colegialas tontas que se le arrojaban a los pies. Pero nunca lo había analizado por ese lado. Nunca tampoco nadie le había gustado. No era de la clase de persona que se fijara en el sexo opuesto para algo mas que flirtear.**_

_**- Sakuragi...-**_

_**- Conozco a Kazu mejor que nadie, puercoespín. Si le digo que quieres salir con ella, no solo me golpearía por perro faldero, sino que te diría "Sendoh eres un cobarde por no venir y decírmelo en la cara".-**_

_**La imitación de Kazuki era tan acertada que realmente daba risa. No pudo evitar reír. Ese pelirrojo idiota tenía razón después de todo.**_

- ¿Sigues vivo ahí dentro?.-

Los ojos de la joven denotaban cierta preocupación cuando notó que no respondía a pesar de que lo llamaba por su nombre.

Sonrió.

- Kazu...-

* * *

**24 de Mayo.**

**Martes.**

Miró el reloj pulsera con desgano. _Zoquete desconsiderado..._ Llevaba media hora de retraso. ¡Y vivía a 10 calles!. Se tiró con desgano y molestia contra la reja, produciendo un sonido metálico parecido a campanadas ahogadas, que se extendieron por todo el alambrado.

Entorno los ojos claros, torciendo los labios. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en que era totalmente inútil mostrar signos físicos de molestia, puesto que la persona con la que deseaba descargar un pelotazo en pleno rostro no había llegado...

Encima de todo, ¡había sido SU idea la de jugar un partido a esa hora!. Parecía que tenia ganas de jugar, aun después del increíble partido contra Shohoku, hacia solo dos días.

Sonrío al recordar el rostro de Hanamichi cuando corría con todas sus fuerzas y ganas. El ex Capitán Akagi no dejaba de llamarlo idiota. Pero era sumamente gracioso notar que estaba orgulloso como un padre que ve jugar a su hijo.

Fue una lastima que haya tenido que dejar el equipo por haberse graduado. Ese sujeto era el verdadero pilar del Shohoku. Igualmente por Kogure, que se sentó a su lado. Fue mucho mas accesible para hablar.

Y en ese momento algo la saco de sus recuerdos. Y un espantoso escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, desde el comienzo de la cadera hasta terminar en su nuca, erizándole los cabellos. ¿La luz había parpadeado?...o tal vez había sido su imaginación...

Miraba con suma desconfianza las múltiples farolas de la calle. Por suerte vivía en una prefectura que se ocupaba de los servicios públicos de iluminado callejero...

Se sentó en la fría duela, busco su celular dentro de la mochila para ver si había enviado algún mensaje. Volvió a suspirar con fuerza...no podía ser tan idiota como para olvidárselo...si...si podía...su celular estaría seguramente descansando apaciblemente sobre su mesa de noche.

Revolvió la sedosa melena negra con una mano. Esperaría 15 minutos mas. Luego de eso su paciencia iba a agotarse, y definitivamente, Akira Sendoh podría irse directo al demonio...

El entrenamiento había terminado hace rato, estaba oscureciendo, y en lo único en que podía pensar era en salir corriendo de la acogedora oficina de Moiichi Taoka.

Se revolvía nervioso en la verdaderamente incomoda silla de madera. Aun recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su entrenador hacia varias semanas. Y el echo de encontrarse en el mismo lugar físico donde ocurrió no lo ponia del todo alegre...

Miro el reloj con preocupación. Ya eran cuarenta minutos de retraso. Le había mandado cinco mensajes avisándole, y nunca recibió respuesta.

_...Te lo olvidaste en casa, ¿no es así?..._ suspiro resignado. Iba a tener que prepararse para una gran, MUY gran lluvia de insultos. Solo esperaba que fuera eso.

- Lamento la espera, Sendoh.- La voz de Taoka sonó como campanadas de extraño alivio a sus espaldas. Mientras mas rápido le dijera lo que tenia pensado, mas pronto se iría.

Lo vio sentarse con parcimonia en su, aparentemente mucho mas cómoda, silla acolchonada. Lo miro seriamente mientras sacaba unas cuantas hojas de la carpeta negra sobre el desordenado escritorio. Se consideraba una persona sumamente paciente, pero si no abría la boca en los siguientes 5 segundos, iba a gritar...

- El partido del domingo fue excelente, Sendoh. Eso es una costumbre en ti, la estrella del equipo.- Dijo apoyando levemente el grueso mentón en las agrietadas manos.

- Muchas gracias, entrenador.- _...Si me hizo perder 50 minutos de mi existencia por decirme esto voy a sentirme muy, muy enfadado... _

- Evidentemente no soy el único que lo piensa.-

_Todo Kanagawa lo piensa, entrenador...y no lo digo por falta de modestia..._

Entre los papeles desparramados sobre el escritorio, apareció uno que llamo particularmente su atención.

Tenia un conocido logotipo en la esquina izquierda del sobre blanco, como en marca de agua, delicadamente legible. UCLA.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando identifico a su entrenador como el remitente. Sentía como su pecho latía a todo galope, amenazando su corazón con salírsele por la boca.

Su pie derecho comenzó a temblar contra el piso como siguiendo el ritmo acelerado de música inaudible, mientras sus labios se secaban. Disimulo bastante bien, porque Taoka no se había dado cuenta de nada.

- Hay una razón especial por la que te llame, Sendoh. Y es precisamente por eso. Porque hay alguien mas que piensa que eres excepcional como jugador. Un genio sin lugar a dudas.-

_Bien, si no te calmas, corazón, vamos a terminar muriendo antes de graduarnos, antes del próximo partido, y antes de que Taoka nos de la noticia..._

- No comprendo, entrenador.- Si se lo proponía, realmente podía actuar terriblemente bien.

- Llego una carta de la UCLA, supongo que no necesitas que te explique que siglas son esas, ¿verdad?.- Sus avejentadas pero firmes manos morenas le pasaron la carta cuidadosamente doblada.

El liviano papel se sentía tan bien al tacto...leyó palabra por palabra, al tiempo que Taoka se lo contaba casi como si supiera el contenido de memoria.

Lo querían. Le estaban ofreciendo una beca universitaria COMPLETA en la Universidad de Los Ángeles. Sin lugar a dudas, la siguiente parada después de una de las mas prestigiosas universidades de Estados Unidos era su sueño. El sueño de toda su vida. La NBA.

- Yo...no se que decir...- No era mentira. Era la pura verdad. No sabia que decir. Porque correr en círculos como idiota gritando incoherencias en voz extrañamente aguda no contaba como decir algo.

- Lo lamento, Sendoh.-

_...Eh?..._Levanto la vista de la carta, aun con media sonrisa en su blanco y antes feliz rostro. Taoka había pronunciado unas palabras que nunca significaban nada bueno, en el contexto que fuere.

El aire se volvió frío, sus manos majaron la carta depositándola nuevamente en el escritorio. La sangre se helo en sus venas. Esto no iba a ser nada bueno.

Taoka se enderezo en su silla, guardando la compostura. Hablo lento y severo. Conciente de lo que expresaba, y realmente dolido, como si tomara la culpa que sentía con total aceptación.

- Lo lamento, Sendoh. Porque he dicho que no iras.-

Nunca supo cuantos segundos pasaron. Cuantos minutos. Nunca supo si Moichi Taoka siguió hablando después de esas palabras. Porque su ser ya no escuchaba nada.

Todo se volvió una pantalla en blanco y negro y tonos de grises. Sin sonido alguno. Un gran vacío delante suyo, rodeándolo. Algo que jamás había sentido. Nunca creyó que sentir sus sueños romperse en mil pedazos se sintiera como...nada...absolutamente nada. Porque no había palabras para describir lo que se gestaba en su pecho.

- Eres excepcional como ya dije, Sendoh. Podrías jugar en cualquier equipo de cualquier universidad y llegar a las ligas mayores en pocos años.-

_Tienes que estar jodiéndome...¿verdad?...Estas diciéndome esto, estas diciéndome que soy lo mejor que viste como jugador de basketball, que puedo hacer lo que me proponga, ¿¡Y RECHAZASTE MI ADMISION A LA UCLA?. _

- En..trenador...- Sus pensamientos no se formaban en palabras. Sus pensamientos no se formaban en acciones. Porque si lo hicieran, seria asesinato.

Tan solo lo miraba perplejo, sin expresión en su rostro mas que el de sorpresa por la declaración que aun no terminaba.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace semanas, Sendoh?.-

¿Que si lo recordaba?. Su entupido discurso de padre preocupado lo persiguió durante casi dos meses taladrándole la cabeza en cada momento que dejaba de pensar en algo.

- Creo que si, lo recuerdo.-

- Pues, sigo pensándolo. Y en todo este tiempo no hiciste nada para cambiar mi mente. Y por ahora no lo hará, y es entendible.- Tomo aire, doblando la carta y guardándola en el sobre.- No dudo que logres, algún día, ser serio con respecto a algo Sendoh, y cuando eso ocurra, Estados Unidos te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Pero no será hoy. Porque si no puedes tomar enserio un equipo de preparatoria como capitán del mismo, no puedes pretender dedicar tu vida en todo sentido al basketball profesional. No durarías ni una semana. Y no puedo permitir que te destruyas de esa forma.-

En resumidas cuentas...¿había rechazado su solicitud por considerarlo un irresponsable?. ¿Por considerar que no tiene nada de valor en su vida?. ¿Por considerar que jamás le fue sinceramente serio a algo?.

¿Por pensar que hacia todo a medias?...

Y sucedió. Un parpadeo, y todo quedo en la mas profunda penumbra. Una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Todo parecía orquestado para que no hubiera ni la mas minima pizca de luminosidad.

No fue una baja en la tensión del edificio. Tampoco un cortocircuito.

Las ventanas tampoco proporcionaban luz. Miro hacia todos lados desconcertado, hasta que una cristalina voz sonó en su mente como una aterradora campanada alertadora.

"_Llevo el cascabel porque me da miedo la oscuridad"..."Lo lamento, Sendoh. Porque he dicho que no iras.-". Kazuki..._

- Se ha ido la luz.- La voz de Taoka lo hizo volver en si, era un apagón. Kazuki estaba sola en la cancha...Se asomo por la diminuta y única ventana que había en la oficinita. Todo estaba en penumbras. - Como sea...Sendoh, lamento tener que darte esta noticia, pero debes comprender...-

Su director era una sombra tras el escritorio. De repente lo único que deseaba era salir de allí, respirar con normalidad, sujetar el cuerpo de Kazuki y no tener que pensar en la destrucción de sus sueños.

- No se preocupe entrenador...debo irme, tengo un compromiso.- Dijo. Que se metiera su responsabilidad donde le entrara. Pensó.

Anduvo a tientas, habían algunas personas en el campus que llevaban linternas, podría perder el tiempo buscando una pero en realidad debía apresurarse a ir por Kazuki. Tomar el tren seria en vano, no había electricidad. Se paro en la vereda y respiro como si lo hiciera por primera vez.

Aquella sensación, tan horrorosa, solo serian veinte cuadras, solo quería llegar a la cancha, solo quería pensar en ella.

Estaba oscuro, recorrió las calles a cuanta velocidad le permitían sus piernas. Un grupo de muchachos se empujaba en la vereda del otro lado de la calle. Kazuki estaba sola, posiblemente sin poder moverse, aterrada. Era un maldito idiota, un maldito idiota sin sueños.

- ¡Lo lamento!.– Se disculpo con la respiración agitada cuando choco de frente con una muchacha, ni siquiera se detuvo a ver si la había lastimado. Sendoh doblo en la esquina y corrió calle abajo con el pecho adolorido y los sentidos muy alerta.

Cercano a la cuadra de la cancha no había nadie, el sonidito leve era fácilmente audible. Entro jadeando, sudoroso y exaltado. Kazuki estaba ovillada en algún lugar de aquella oscuridad, solo tuvo que seguir el llanto y el sonido suave del cascabel.

- Kazuki...sumimasen..-no se detuvo ni por un segundo, el maletín cayo en el suelo con un sonido sordo y sus brazos larguísimos se cerraron alrededor del diminuto cuerpo tembloroso– Lo lamento, lo lamento...ya estoy aquí...-

La morocha se mantuvo estática por unos instantes, hasta que sus brazos, sin avisarle, reaccionaron hacia la persona que, claramente, la había ido a buscar. Se aferró a su ropa hasta lastimarse sus palmas. No habló mientras Sendoh delicadamente la incorporaba con un rictus de lamento.

Akira comenzó a salir de la cancha con la muchacha prendida de él. La sentía respirar, pero más tranquila que antes, cuando la encontró. Seguramente mientras avanzaran, Kazuki entraría nuevamente en su cuerpo y se normalizaría, ya que a lo lejos podía divisar unos faroles encendidos.

- Perdóname a mi... - susurró muy suave.

- ...¿Mmh?

- Perdóname a mi... - repitió, con tranquilidad, elevando sus ojos, contestando a la declaración de su encuentro.

Sonrió lánguido. Sabía lo que provocaba la penumbra sobre esa chica y sintió en él el deber de estar con ella. De estar con ella...

Caminaron un par de cuadras sin hablar. Kazuki habia comenzado a volver a su cuerpo y caminaba junto al muchacho que había corrido tantas cuadras con tal de llegar con ella. Con la mirada en el suelo, intercambiaba sus ojos miel entre los faroles que veía ya tan cerca con el perfil de Sendoh. Obviamente, sin levantar sospecha alguna. Además del basketball, parecía que había tomado clases de actuación sin lugar a duda.

- Mira...-

-...Luz...- dijo en un suspiro revitalizador. Sus manos ya colgaban al lado de su cuerpo.

Sus pupilas se levantaron del todo, mirando el rostro de su acompañante. Su ceño se frunció en duda.

- ...Disculpa... si te hice perder el tiempo...- acotó apenada.

- Por qué dices eso? - indagó.

- Pues... tu cara no refleja bienestar que digamos... - dijo mirando hacia un costado.

- Discúlpame, pero cuando estemos bajo ese farol, estaré mejor - miró hacia el cielo y sonrió.

Mizage Kazuki parpadeó. Comprendió y calló. Unos cuantos metros más y se había hecho completamente la luz, como se diría. Pararon de caminar. Los segundos de silencio se tornaron incómodos para ambos. Sendoh no quería entrometerse tan abruptamente, más de lo que ya lo había hecho, según su razón, como para ofrecerle acompañarla a su casa, que quedaba a solo unas cuantas cuadras de allí.

- He, nunca voy a dejar de decirlo, fue una buena inversión este cascabel - dijo como para romper el momento, y cuando Sendoh la miró de costado con la sonrisa que lo caracteriza, tembló. - Amh... bueno... de nuevo vuelvo a agradecer que justo hayas estado cuando se produjo el apagón...

"...Que justo hayas estado..." Él justo no había estado... pero no era necesario que la chica lo supiera... de momento.

- No te preocupes... sólo te pediré una cosa - dijo serio.

Kazuki se heló.

-... Que también lleves una linterna contigo hahaha.-

La morocha frunció el entrecejo, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Ah, para qué la había ayudado entonces...

- Nh, no te preocupes, la próxima vez que me suceda algo así, meteré la cabeza en un hoyo directamente, rogando NO cruzarme contigo - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El joven la miro y su sonrisa se amplió un poco. Kazuki estaba apenadamente enfadada y eso lo divirtió más.

- Bueno, supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer, yo debo ir a comprar provisiones... así que, nos vemos - levantó el brazo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- Chica orgullosa... - susurró para sus adentros. Cuando la vio lo necesariamente lejos, él también emprendió camino.

* * *

Hola todo el mundo! despues de bastante subo capítulo nuevo!. Espero que se entienda, porque la verdad que me costó escribirlo y debo decir que no quedé del todo conforme, por eso me gustaría de verdad escuchar críticas y opiniones al respecto.

Dejen reviews plz! muchisimas gracias desde ya!


End file.
